Love and Emptiness
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Date Night leaves Bobby feeling empty and Alex feeling...too much to explain here. Warnings for language and suggestive sexual innuendo in certain chapters. Chapter 10 is the beginning of the Sequel: Two Hearts, One Love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I own no right, title or interest to the LO:CI characters. Thanks, Mr. Wolf, for sharing. 

**LOVE AND EMPTINESS**

As he climaxed he repeated her name, over and over again in sensual groans of ecstasy, "Alex...Alex...I love you."

X X X

Candlelight flickered, casting distorted shadows on the walls. Bobby laid in the semi-darkness of his bedroom, still breathing heavy and tangled in the sheets that were damp from the sweat of their hour-long lovemaking.

"I have to get going," she said apologetically.

"I understand," Bobby answered.

He watched her petite, toned body as she redressed. Panties, garter belt and stockings, bra. He enjoyed the show, although not as much as when the items were coming off.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said, as he swung his legs from the bed and reached for his jeans.

She called over her shoulder, "You don't have to do that, Bobby." She felt bad that he'd give up the warmth and comfort of his bed to do something so gentlemanly.

He ignored her, tugging on his tee shirt, then shoes, as she finished dressing.

"What kind of man would that make me? He asked rhetorically. "Letting a lady walk to her car alone -it's late-it's dark."

She smiled. "You really don't have to," she reiterated, giving him a look that said "I can take care of myself."

X X X

He escorted her down the front stairway into the cold night air. He offered his elbow and she wrapped her arm through his.

"I'm parked over there," she pointed across the street.

Upon reaching the vehicle, she unlocked the door, then spun around to face him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Umm, no problem," he answered, obviously preoccupied in thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, nervously, trying to find his voice. Finally, he managed to stammer, "Y-y-you _really_ d-_don't mind_? He averted his eyes.

She smiled up at him and gently patted her hand on his forearm. "I don't mind."

"Same time next Friday?"

Bobby forced a little smile and nodded "yes."

She quickly kissed his cheek, got into the driver's seat and, again, smiled.

"It's your fantasy, Bobby - your money. You can call me anything you like."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Emptiness II - Alex's POV**

It was nearing 6:00 p.m. on Friday and Bobby and Alex were glad to be wrapping up another week.

"So," Alex began, "You and Lewis have any big plans for the weekend?"

He hated when she asked. He hated lying to her, but his 'secret' was one that he definitely couldn't share -especially with her.

Bobby gathered a stack of papers and tapped them against the desk, getting them aligned. "Nah, Lewis has to go to some family party tonight -then tomorrow he'll be working. He said the shop's been really busy lately. He'll probably be too tired to wanna do anything tomorrow night."

Alex nodded.

"What about you? Anything going on?" he asked her in return.

"Nah. Just the usual; visiting my nephew, catching up on the housework I didn't do all week -probably just gonna veg on Sunday.

"Mmm," Bobby hummed.

It was this awkward moment every Friday that Alex hated. The one where they exchanged their admissions of 'no plans' for the night, nor for Saturday or Sunday. The silent moments when, inwardly, she was hoping that Bobby would suggest they fill the voids in each other's lonely weekends. But with each passing week, it became more apparent that Bobby wasn't interested. If he had been, surely by now he would have suggested that they get together -just for drinks, or dinner or a movie. But he never put the invitation out there.

"Well, I'm finished with my reports," she announced with satisfaction as she got up from her desk. "You done? I'll walk 'em in to the Captain's "IN" box for you."

Bobby handed her several manila folders and smiled, "Thanks." _"If only I were spending tonight with the real Alex,_" he silently thought, as he watched her sexy backside sway towards the Captain's office.

X X X

Alex had errands to do on the way home from work. After picking up her dry cleaning and running into a convenience store for fresh milk, she stopped for some Chinese take-out. Once home, she got into her comfy NYPD sweats and sat in front of the TV eating her dinner.

When her phone rang, it startled her and she felt foolish for the spark of hope that bounded from her heart and put an immediate knot in her stomach. "_Maybe it's Bobby_," she thought, as she put the receiver to her ear, praying to hear his voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey sis, what'cha doing?" came the familiar female voice.

Alex's heart sank.

"Hey Meg. Nothing -just finished dinner. I'm watching TV," she answered, not bothering to hide her boredom.

"The girls and I are going out. Why don't you come?"

"Oh, I don't think I want to, Meg. I'm already comfy and..."

"Oh, c'mon!" Meg interrupted and insisted, trying to convince her. "It's Friday night! Get dressed in something sexy - we'll be there in an hour to pick you up."

Alex rolled her eyes, apparent that she had little choice in the matter.

"Well, you didn't sass me back, so I'll take that as a 'yes'," Meg said. "We'll see ya in an hour."

Alex hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She got ready in record time, redoing her hair and makeup, and settling for a pair of low-rise black jeans, black stiletto-heeled boots and a red silk blouse with a deep "V" neckline. She put on a pair of flirty, dangling earrings and a simple gold necklace and surveyed herself in the mirror, just as her doorbell rang.

She grabbed her purse and leather jacket and greeted her sister at the door.

"I hope this is good enough," Alex moaned. "Where are we going?"

"You look great!" Meg assured her, with a quick hello kiss. "Just to some local spots. Maybe play some pool -or maybe someplace that's having a band -we're just gonna wing it."

X X X

Although Alex had fun moments, here and there, during the night, her mind -and heart- definitely weren't "into" it. She had some laughs with the girls, had some drink and dance offers from a couple of guys -who, she had to admit, were cute -but they just weren't Bobby.

As the car-full of girls pulled up outside her house, Meg asked, "Are you sure you don't wanna hit the next spot with us?"

Alex feigned a smile. "I'm sure. I've had enough for one night -you go ahead and have fun."

They waited while she unlocked her door and went safely inside.

Alex waited until their car drove from sight.

The truth was, while she was on the dance floor with the guy with the roving hands, she had made up her mind. She was going to drive over to Bobby's. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or say once she got there. She just knew that she couldn't continue like this. She had to see him.

She locked up the house and got into her car, checking her hair and makeup in the rearview mirror. She freshened up her perfume and popped a Listerine Fresh-Breath Strip into her mouth. She was ready.

X X X

It was approaching 1:00 a.m. when she reached Bobby's block. Luckily, she found a parking space not too far from his building.

Alex turned off the lights and ignition and gave herself one more glance in the mirror. "_Here goes nothing_," she murmured to herself as she reached for the handle.

It was just then that the front door of Bobby's building opened. Alex quickly re-shut her car door, so as not to be illuminated by her interior light.

She watched as Bobby -escorting a woman, descended the stairs and made the way to the sidewalk.

Alex's heart sank as she cursed him, "_No plans, my ass_." Her eyes remained fixed on her partner, taking note of the gentlemanly way he had offered his elbow to the woman.

Her police instincts immediately taking over, Alex began committing to memory every detail. The woman's height, build, hair color -"_Geez, that could be me_," - and the way she clung tightly to his arm.

Alex continuing watching, as the couple crossed the street and headed towards a black BMW. -"_No, I refuse to call them a 'couple' -he does not belong to her"_ she caught her jealous thinking and tried to justify it.

The door to the BMW opened. The petite woman turned and looked up at Bobby. She patted his arm and smiled. She kissed his cheek and smiled again. She got into the car and said something to him, again smiling. "_Damn, I wish I could read lips_." Alex slinked down farther into her seat. She would absolutely _die_ if Bobby discovered her watching. Bobby crossed back over and ascended the steps to his apartment building.

"Okay, okay," Alex tried to reason with herself, calming herself down. "It was probably just a date -maybe it happened last-minute-that's why he didn't mention it at work-he wasn't lying to me." She took a deep breath and let it out. She checked the clock on the dash. "Around one o'clock," she said. "At least she's not spending the night," Alex said, trying to further convince herself that things were all right. She knew she sounded totally sophomoric, but she couldn't help it.

The street ahead of her lit up from the lights of the BMW. And as juvenile as it was, Alex could not stave off the urge to spy her 'competition.' She quickly reached into her glove box and retrieved her surveillance binoculars, focusing in on the female in the expensive sedan.

Alex watched as the woman checked her own makeup in her mirror, "_Fuck, she's gorgeous-It figures_." Then - "What the hell?" Alex mumbled.

The woman removed her strawberry blond wig, pulled out a few hairpins, and a cascade of long brown hair came tumbling down around her shoulders.

Alex's jaw dropped, but her eyes remained intent on their subject. "Oh my God -I recognize her," she whispered, as her heart sank and a wave of nausea flip-flopped her stomach.

"Bobby...what the hell are you doing?"

End Pt. II


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Emptiness: III - Vice and Vices**

Alex remained in the darkness of her car, catching her breath at the very unexpected -and disappointing surprise. Her stomach was in a knot.

She looked up at the windows of Bobby's third floor apartment, illuminated only by the light of the TV that was on in his living room, forcing herself to admit that there were only two possible explanations:

(1) That perhaps Dee-Dee was out of the business --that Bobby had met her at a bar or club and was unaware of her ex- "profession" -that tonight was merely a date; or

(2) That Bobby was fully aware of Dee-Dee's "profession" --making for an altogether different kind of "date."

If it was the former, Alex had the dilemma of deciding whether to tell Bobby that his latest "girlfriend" used to be a high-priced call girl, or just butt out and mind her own business...and If it was the latter... she wasn't ready to face or believe that yet. Both scenarios made her feel ill.

It was now 1:35 a.m. -too late to disturb Bobby. She wouldn't have known what to say or do anyway. She started her car and headed for home, noticing the visible shaking of her hands as she gripped the wheel.

X X X

Alex barely got a wink of sleep Friday night -and the queasiness that remained in her stomach prevented her from even taking a bite of her breakfast on Saturday morning. She decided to shower, dress and head to her parents' house for a visit. She had even considered inviting Bobby along, but decided against it. A part of her wanted to confront him, but another part -the one that wanted to avoid him-won out.

X X X

Alex arrived to work on Monday morning right on time, of the mind set that she'd (try to) act normal around Bobby. It was easier said than done, however, since her heart held a mixture love/hate/anger/jealousy/sympathy towards him.

She was happy when she rounded the corner and spotted him already busy at his desk with, as usual, her coffee and Danish waiting for her on hers.

"Good morning!" she greeted him with a slightly forced smile. "Have a good weekend?"

Bobby looked up from his paperwork and smiled, nodding his head slightly 'yes.' "It was okay," he responded. "The usual -visited my mom yesterday."

"_Yeah, well, it's not Sunday I'm curious about_," Alex silently thought to herself.

"How about yours?" Bobby asked.

"The usual, too. Visited my parents on Saturday and grubbed a free dinner," she joked.

Bobby chuckled.

"_God, he's so cute when he laughs like that_."

Then, Alex decided to add: "Oh, I went out on _Friday night_," she said with emphasis and watched for Bobby's reaction. She noticed that he paused -frozen for a split second. She knew she'd struck a nerve.

"Y-you d-did?" Bobby said.

"Yeah. My sister and a couple of her girlfriends picked me up. We shot some pool, had a couple of drinks - _danced_." She knew it was juvenile, but she couldn't subdue the feeling of wanting to 'get even' with Bobby somehow. She hoped that he picked up her implied "_I was dancing with other_ _men_."

Bobby was quiet for a moment, so Alex continued. "What about Friday and Saturday for you? Do anything fun?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Um, uh - no," he shook his head. "I stayed in -did a lot of reading -- nothing special," he answered quickly and pretended to busy himself with the papers on his desk.

"_So, he IS keeping it a secret from me_," Alex thought. "_Reading my ass_." Her mood soured even more.

As the morning passed, Bobby glanced up from his desk intermittently.

"Something wrong?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, nothing," Alex answered sharply.

Bobby's left index finger wagged towards her. "I-I noticed you haven't touched your breakfast," he said softly. "That's not like you," he tried to joke, adding a little chuckle to tease her.

Alex shrugged. "Guess I just don't have much of an appetite today," she answered with a dismissive bite to her voice, keeping her eyes focused on her own paperwork.

Bobby watched for a few seconds, sure now that something was wrong. He just didn't know what -but there was no mistaking the bad vibes.

X X X

Alex unlocked her door and let out a heavy sigh as she entered her house. "What a day," she groaned out loud to no one but herself.

There had been an uncomfortable tension in the air all day and she dreaded the thought of tomorrow -and the rest of the week - continuing in the same fashion.

Although Bobby sensed that something was wrong, he had no idea that he was Alex's problem.

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and collapsed onto her sofa. There was no escaping the images and thoughts of Bobby and Dee-Dee arm-in-arm as he escorted her to her car -not to mention the _other_ mental images Alex was conjuring up and tormenting herself with.

As she sat and drank, Alex's mind drifted --back to memories of her days in Vice. Six years ago --it felt like ages. She remembered the freezing cold nights, trolling the corners in Greenpointe in her hotpants and halter-but not all her time in Vice was spent slumming. She also frequented the high-end district of the business. High-priced calls girls who catered to a different clientele --the wealthy and traveling businessmen. That's where Alex, in her undercover personna as high-class call girl "Heather Fairchild," had met Dierdre "Dee-Dee" Hastings.

Alex sprung from the sofa. She had an idea.

X X X

It was 9:00 p.m. Dressed in a little, sexy black dress, black heels and tasteful gold jewelry, Alex/Heather strolled confidently through the lobby of the Ritz-Carlton hotel and headed for the cocktail lounge. The location had been one of Dee-Dee's favorites back in the day and Alex, knowing that a leopard can't change its spots, figured it was the best place to start.

It was going on 10 p.m. and Alex began to have second thoughts. "_Maybe trying to find Dee-Dee and confront her wasn't the wisest choice,_" she thought to herself as she sipped what remained in her wine glass.

She took a twenty from her wallet and was about to call it a night when she heard the old familiar voice:

"Heather? Heather Fairchild!" What are you doing here?"

Alex's heart raced and panic gripped her stomach. She turned to face the stunning brunette who was approaching the barstool next to hers.

She feigned a look of happy surprise. "Dee Dee! Oh my gosh, it's be ages!"

Dee Dee set her purse on the bar and leaned in to Alex/Heather for a kiss and hug 'hello.'

"So what are you doing here? Dee-Dee repeated. "Are you back in town for good? Meeting a client?"

Alex smiled and chuckled, shaking her head 'no.' "I'm just back in town for a visit. I'm um...I'm not 'working' any more."

"Good for you, honey! You always said you'd make your money and get outta this business," Dee-Dee said cheerily. "So, how come you're here?" she persisted.

"I'm here for a business seminar with some people from my company," Alex lied. "We go back to Chicago Friday night," she said.

She watched as Dee-Dee surveyed the bar. "So, where are they all? Any cute ones?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Nobody your type," she joked. "All old, fat and bald," she laughed.

"You should know me better than that, Heather! As long as the wallet is fat too, I don't mind about the other stuff," she laughed, tossing her head back.

Alex tried to quell the anger twisting her gut. "_I wonder how much she's overcharging my poor Bobby_," she couldn't help thinking.

Dee-Dee spied Alex's twenty and said, "You're not leaving yet, girlfriend. Put that away and lemme get you another --we have a lot of catching up to do."

Alex/Heather tucked the money back in her wallet and smiled, acquiescing to Dee-Dee's instructions. "So," Alex began, "I guess you're still in the business."

"Yeah. It's been too many years now of easy money. I don't think I could hold a regular job --I'm too spoiled," Dee-Dee laughed.

"So, what do you do now?" Dee-Dee asked.

"Computer software," Alex answered vaguely.

"Ahh," Dee-Dee nodded, unimpressed. "You could always come back," she winked. You look great --and there's plenty of money to be made. Prices are alot higher than they were years ago."

Alex/Heather laughed. "Yeah, but the guys are just as creepy."

"Oh, not all of them," Dee-Dee said. "As a matter of fact, I've got a new 'regular' who's an absolute doll."

Alex's ears perked up. That definitely got her interest.

Dee-Dee continued. "Yeah, tall, dark and handsome."

"_Oh my God --I wonder if she is talking about Bobby_."

Dee-Dee sipped her martini and nodded, smiling. "And a gentleman, too. I wish they all could be like him."

"How much of a 'gentleman' could he be?" Alex/Heather asked. "Probably cheatin' on his wife or has some weird fetish," Alex teased, trying to goad Dee-Dee into disclosing more details.

"Oh, most of 'em are, I know," Dee-Dee agreed, "But not this one. As a matter of fact, he's single --and so cute I'd do him for free," she winked, then added "Almost."

The two women laughed.

"Okay, so he's cute..._and_ a gentleman. That just leaves the fetish," Alex said.

"I'm telling ya, Heather, he's not like the rest. Our first two nights, we had dinner, danced and he just wanted to talk and cuddle on the couch."

"_Danced? Bobby loves to dance. She has to be talking about him_."

"First two?" Alex/Heather asked. "I guess it was all downhill from there, huh?" she tried to joke.

"Ha!" Dee-Dee laughed, again throwing her head back, causing her silky brown hair to cascade around her shoulders and down her back. "To tell ya the truth, we um, we just 'got down to business' for the first time last Friday night. He was great."

A pang of jealousy stabbed at Alex's heart and stomach, but she needed to hear more. She reminded herself to act nonchalant --she wasn't supposed to give a damn about some 'John'."

"Except for the diaper and spanking," Alex/Heather taunted, forcing a laugh. She downed the rest of her drink, hoping it would numb her emotions against what she was about to hear.

Dee-Dee waved her hand, "Get outta' here," she said. "It wasn't anything like that. He only had one 'special request' --well, two, actually."

"I knew there had to be a catch," Alex teased.

"I have to wear this reddish-blond wig," Dee-Dee said, not even noticing the similarity of Alex/Heather's hairdo, "And, um," she wiggled her eyebrows, "When he's cumming, I have to let him tell me he loves me, over and over again --while he calls me Alex."

End Part III


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

It took every ounce of Alex's self control to keep herself from gasping in astonishment from Dee-Dee's revelation.

"_Oh my God! What did she just say_?" That's what ran through her head, as she took another sip of her drink, trying to buy herself time to regain composure. It took two more sips -big ones, before she found her voice. Her heart was racing. She felt the warm blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Well...that's not too kinky, at all," she finally managed to sputter, downplaying exactly how priceless -how precious the words were to her. "I know we've both dealt with far stranger requests than that," Alex/Heather joked.

"I'm tellin' you, honey -he's a doll." Dee-Dee sipped her own drink before continuing. "You and I both know - nine times outta ten these guys are just lonely -misunderstood. I've had so many guys lately that spend more time talking than they do -well, _you know_. Just like this new guy -he's just so desperate for companionship. It's really sad when you think of it."

"Mmmm," Alex/Heather nodded.

"I can't for the life of me figure out how such a hottie can be so lonely," Dee-Dee said. He could probably have a date with a different woman every night of the week."

"Yeah, well, there must be a reason why he doesn't," Alex/Heather answered. "You should know by now -all men seem great, _at first_," she exaggerated the cynical tone in her voice.

Then, mustering up all her courage, she added, "Anyway, if he's so great, why does he have to hire somebody and pretend they're this "Alex" chick. Why can't he get the real thing?" Alex/Heather could barely believe she'd blurted that out. She quickly grabbed the decorative toothpick from her glass and popped a vodka-soaked olive into her mouth.

"Benny - another round," Dee-Dee called to the bartender before answering her companion.

"I asked him the same thing," she sighed. "He says it's complicated. I just think he's scared -correction: I _know_ he's scared."

"Thanks," Alex/Heather smiled at the bartender as he placed another vodka martini in front of her. "This Alex must be quite a shrew," she laughed.

"Uh-uh," Dee-Dee shook her head 'no.' "Just the opposite. He says she's the nicest, kindest, most giving person he's ever known -_and_ pretty -_and _sexy. You should hear the way he goes on and on about her."

"Wow, that is pretty sweet," Alex/Heather said, pensively.

Dee-Dee nodded. "He's been in love with her for a couple of years. He's afraid she doesn't feel the same way. Says it'd ruin everything if he ever told her the truth and she rejected him. He'd feel too foolish -says he'd never be able to face her again, let alone work in the same office and have to see her every day."

"Ohh," Alex/Heather said, smiling a little. "They work together."

"Uh-huh," Dee-Dee said. "One of those offices with a 'no fraternization' policy. They would lose their jobs."

"Bummer," Alex/Heather mumbled. "That does stink."

"Oh well," Dee-Dee said cheerfully, as she raised her glass in a toast. "Her loss is my gain," she smiled. "And I _ain't_ just talking about the money," she added, with a wink.

Alex/Heather smiled and raised her glass to return the toast.

She felt like kicking Dee-Dee's ass right off that barstool.

Dee-Dee checked her watch and gave a final glance around the lounge. "There's no action here tonight," she complained, as she finished off her drink. "Think I'll head downtown," she said, as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"It's be great seeing you again, Heather. You take care." She air-kissed Alex/Heather's cheek and laid a $50 on the bar.

Alex watched as Dee-Dee swayed sexily out of the bar.

Alex swiveled her seat back to face the bar. Sipping her drink, she tried to replay their entire conversation in her head, but it raced around in her brain and became all jumbled -all except one thing: "_I love you, Alex_."

She sat the bar, chin cradled in her palm, staring down into her drink.

_"Poor Bobby. Why couldn't he just have told me? How could he really think that I don't feel the same way about him? He must be so lonely_." Then she had a more disturbing thought. _"That's why he understood John Tagman so well -understood what drove him to do what he did. He empathized with that loneliness. The feeling of being a misfit -an outcast- craving companionship and the gentle touch of a woman._"

Alex shook the memory of Tagman from her mind. "_There's no way my Bobby is gonna end up like that_," she vowed to herself -while also admitting that his hiring of a "surrogate Alex" was a dangerous step for him -a step in the wrong direction.

She finished her drink, ate her second olive and thought some more. "_Obviously he'd be absolutely mortified if he knew that I knew. I can never tell him -never let on. I kinda' feel guilty knowing something so personal about him -something I'm sure he's ashamed of. My poor Bobby -he'd be so humiliated. I have to protect him. He'll never know that I know,"_ she swore to herself.

The effects of the liquor were minute, she was surprised to realize. Her thinking -her concentration on the problem at hand had chased away any remnants of a "buzz."

Something else was perfectly obvious, too: "_I have to make the first move_."

X X X

It was Tuesday at 8:15 a.m.

Alex was rarely late for work. Even though it was only fifteen minutes, Bobby was worried. He wondered if, perhaps, she was going to call in sick. It wouldn't have surprised him, given her mood the prior day, and the cold "good night" she barely mumbled at her 6:00 p.m. departure.

It bothered Bobby all night Monday. He wondered if he'd said or done something wrong -something to annoy her -but he couldn't think of anything.

He looked across the desk at her waiting Danish and coffee, now getting cold. Even though she hadn't touched the breakfast he bought her yesterday, it didn't deter him from trying again today. He liked doing things for her. Even little gestures, like picking up breakfast for her on the way in. It was his little way of trying to let her know that he was thinking of her.

All the other detectives in the squad were already busy at their desks, so when he heard the "ping" of the elevator bell he listened intently. He relaxed, letting out a long breath, when he recognized the familiar sound of her heels clicking on the tile floor.

Alex approached their joined desks, quickly threw her purse in her bottom drawer and sat down -looking guilty.

Bobby noticed that she looked flustered -obviously from being late and rushing.

He wasn't sure if he should comment. The last thing he wanted to do was raise her ire two days in a row. He was glad when she finally spoke.

"I shut my alarm off and fell back asleep," she confessed, annoyance furrowing her brown.

Bobby leaned towards her, "It's okay. The Captain's not here yet. Nobody noticed."

He watched her relax. She grabbed for her coffee container, removed the lid and inhaled the delicious-smelling aroma."

"Mmmmm," she moaned, closing her eyes. "Chocolate raspberry. Just what I needed."

When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her, smiling slightly.

"I figured I'd try a different flavor for you today," he said. "I th-thought may-maybe you didn't like the hazelnut yesterday."

She instantly accused herself of being a bitch for the way she treated him the day before.

Alex smiled at him. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I'm, um, I'm glad you like this," he smiled back. "If-if it got cold, I could go re-heat it for you in the microwave," he offered.

"It's perfect," Alex said, then took another sip.

"You're all right, then?" Bobby asked.

She felt bad, realizing how her moods and treatment of him affected him.

Smiling, she nodded. "I'm fine...it was probably hormones or something."

X X X

As the workday passed, Alex was purposely nice to Bobby -nicer than usual -maybe even bordering on flirtation. She noticed how happy he seemed. "_I wonder what he's thinking right now_?" she found herself silently asking throughout the day.

She noticed him more. His eyes, his hair, the tiny silver whiskers on his cheeks and chin, his scent when he leaned over her shoulder -closely-to view something on her computer screen.

He became more appealing with every passing minute. And Alex realized it was unfair -at least for now -that she had the upper hand. After all, she knew his private thoughts and feelings and desires. But, soon enough, the playing field would be leveled.

He brought her a cup of coffee and a cookie -their afternoon pick-me-up snack- at around three o'clock.

He caught her watching him, smiling.

"What?" he questioned nervously.

"Nothing," she answered. "I um, I was just wondering -before the week flies by and you go making plans with Lewis - you doing anything Friday night?"

End Ch. IV


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Bobby was surprised at her question. It was the least thing he was expecting. For a split second, he let his heart leap with hope -and just as quickly he reverted back to his defense-mechanism way of thinking -what he always does to protect his heart.

"_She probably just wants help babysitting her family's brood of kids,"_ he thought to himself.

Then it occurred to him that that wouldn't be so bad, either. It would still be time spent with Alex, which was what he craved.

"Well?" Alex's voice snapped him out of his thinking daze.

"Uh-um, noth-nothing. I'm not doing anything Friday night; why?" he stammered, while in his head he said, "_God forbid if she finds out what I've been doing the past three Friday nights_."

"Well - 'cause I was hoping maybe you and I could do something," Alex replied, amazed at how strong and confident her voice sounded to her own ears -because her knees were totally weak.

Bobby's eyebrows raised as he smiled. "Y-you an-and me?" He said with a hushed voice, so as not to be overheard. He leaned forward in his chair, closing the space between them.

"It was just an idea," Alex whispered back. "If you don't want to..." She knew she was saying those words just 'for show'. Thanks to Dee-Dee, Alex had _no doubt_ that Bobby wanted nothing more than spend a night with her.

"No! No, I think it's a good idea," Bobby quickly assured her. "What do you have in mind?" "_I'd better call Dee-Dee tonight to cancel Friday -that's all I need is her arriving while Alex is at my apartment."_

"_Oh, if you only knew_," Alex's inner voice replied. "I hadn't really thought about it," she lied. She'd been doing nothing but think about it -and him-for the past four days.

"Well, what do you usually do with your dates?" Alex asked.

Bobby gave her an admonishing look, followed by a smile.

As he was about to speak, the phone interrupted them. Time to get back to work.

X X X

Later that afternoon, on the way back from a witness interview, Alex and Bobby stopped for some lunch at a diner down the block from OnePP.

After the waitress placed their respective plates in front of them, Alex teased, "You know that stuff (referring to his pastrami and mustard sandwich) gives you heartburn every time -why do you even order it?"

Bobby shrugged, "I don't always do what's good for me," he chuckled and bit into his kosher pickle.

As he observed her poking at her salad, he smiled. "You ever eat anything other than salad?" he teased back.

"I have to watch my figure," she joked.

"There's nothing wrong with your figure," he answered matter-of-factly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, I didn't know you noticed those things," Alex replied.

Bobby took a sip of his Coke and put his glass back on the table. "I'm a detective. I notice everything," he smiled.

"_Sure_," Alex's inner voice spoke sarcastically. "_You notice everything -except that your partner's been in love with you for the past two years."_

They ate in silence for a few minutes, watching the passersby on the street. Bobby loved to watch people and Alex loved to watch Bobby watch people. He always seemed so interested -so curious.

"Anybody interesting out there?" Alex asked.

The sound of her voice broke his concentration. "Not as interesting as who's in here," he mumbled, then flushed red when he realized he'd actually said that out loud -not just in his head.

Alex smiled.

Bobby took another bite of is sandwich and Alex her salad.

"So, wh-what do you really feel like doing Friday night?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "Dinner? A movie? It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," Bobby said.

She remained quiet.

"May I ask you something?" Bobby questioned, then second-guessed himself.

"Sure," Alex answered.

"I - I was just wondering why...um...why..." He stammered, and Alex interrupted before giving him a chance to complete his question.

"Why I want to go out with you?"

"Yes. You know...after all this time..."

Alex dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of her iced tea. "The truth?" she asked.

Bobby nodded, silently.

"Because last Friday night, when I went out with my sister and her friends. ---I was looking at the men around the bar and wondering _'what am I doing here_?' Then when I got on the dance floor with 'the octopus' -that's what we were all calling this guy by the end of the night, 'cause his hands were all over everyone he danced with -it felt like he had eight of 'em - I just thought to myself _'this isn't for me. I'm not even having a good time'."_

Bobby nodded his understanding.

"Actually," Alex continued, "I kept thinking of you --and if it hadn't been so late by the time my sister dropped me off at home - I was thinking of going over to your apartment -just to hang out and talk."

She felt bad for lying, but never could/would admit that she had gone over to Bobby's place -just in time to catch him walking Dee-Dee to her car.

Bobby was flattered -and at the same time relieved she hadn't gone over (that he knew of, anyway). "_Thank God she didn't come over while I was with Dee-Dee. I would've died,"_ he silently thought.

"Well, I - I'd like to make Friday really special for you. I'll make reservations and, um, we'll have a nice time," he assured her.

Alex smiled. "I'm sure we will."

X X X

Bobby arrived home from work Tuesday night just after 7:00 p.m. The first thing he did was call Dee-Dee.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dee -it's Bobby."

"Hello there, sweetie. You lonely already? Can't wait 'til Friday?" she purred seductively.

"No, um -ya see, that's why I'm calling. I -um- I have to cancel Friday night," he said, trying to sound regretful. Of course, he realized that it didn't matter to her. She was just a 'businesswoman' -she'd find another customer and not lose a penny due to his cancellation -but, still, he felt a little bad. She'd been nice to him, and sweet and gentle -everything he asked for from his surrogate Alex.

"Awww, that's too bad, baby. I'm gonna' miss seeing you," she cooed her obligatory response.

"It- it is -and it isn't," Bobby answered, giving her a hint of the reason before his cancellation. He knew she'd pick up on it -all he ever talked about was Alex.

"Bobby - did you finally get up the nerve to ask her out?" Dee-Dee sounded genuinely happy for him and excited.

"Um, actually -sh-she asked me."

Bobby was smiling on the other end of the line and Dee-Dee knew it. She smiled too.

"Well good for you, honey! It's about time she came to her senses!"

Bobby chuckled. "I just -wanted to tell you and um, th-thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetie. I'm happy for you -but I am gonna miss you. You've been my sweetest client. So, good luck on Friday!"

"Thanks. G'night," Bobby said, smiling into the phone.

X X X

Dee-Dee laid her cell phone back on her coffee table and raised her glass of wine. She held it up in a toast to herself as she reclined against the plush pillows on her sofa.

"Way to go, Alex ...or should I say "Heather," she laughed and took a long sip, then teasingly chastised herself: "That's just great Dee-Dee girl -you're giving away your clients now -and he was a sexy one, too."

She drank again and smiled at herself, shaking her head, "Yup, that's me -a hooker with a heart."

END Chapt. V


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Alex sat at her desk -in front of her, what seemed to be a never-ending stack of paperwork. Bobby's desk looked much the same and it was days like this that usually brought out the grouchiness in both of them. They much preferred to be out on the streets, investigating, interviewing, and finding clues - in other words, being Detectives -not paper pushers.

As she grabbed yet another manila folder from the stack, she wondered to herself: "_So, why are we smiling so much?"_ She knew the answer.

Alex took every opportunity she could to steal a glimpse of Bobby as he worked. She didn't want to be caught staring, but she couldn't help looking at him. "_Look how cute he is -those curls -those whiskers -the way he runs his fingers through his hair, then rubs the back of his neck -and that pout-y little bottom lip - mmmmm, I'll be more than happy to massage that neck...and those shoulders...and that back...and those lips...yeah, I definitely have plans for those lips..."_

"Eames!" Bobby had said for third time. He watched and smiled as she shook her head and chased away her daydreams.

"Sorry, you said something?" she smiled, blushing.

Bobby chuckled, smiling. He knew exactly how she felt, because his own imagination had been taken him places lately, too.

"Th-the Martinson file...you done with it?"

Alex shuffled through the folders on her desk, then finally located the Martinson file in her out basket. "Here," she smiled, handing the file across the desk.

"Thanks. What's got you so preoccupied?" Bobby asked, although he had a good idea.

"It's Wednesday already!" Alex exclaimed.

"Already?" Bobby emphasized. "It feels like the week is dragging." He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper; "Friday can't come soon enough."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? Bobby asked. "Ar-are you ch-changing your mind about Friday?" he was almost afraid to question, for fear of the answer.

Alex vigorously shook her head 'no.' "I mean it's Wednesday...I have nothing to wear yet, I have my nail appointment after work tomorrow...then it's Friday. That leaves me no time to get ready. I have things to do!"

Bobby had never seen her act like this -like a nervous girl getting ready for the Prom. He smiled.

"You look great just like you are," he assured her -and he meant it. In his eyes, Eames was perfect.

"You haven't even told me where we're going. How am I supposed to know what to wear? And I only have tonight to shop."

Bobby bit his lip to ward off a smile. "We're going somewhere very nice for dinner. Then we're going dancing, so make sure you wear comfortable shoes," he cautioned.

"There's no such thing as comfortable high heels," Alex replied as she thought to herself: "_Dancing? Oh my God! It's gonna feel so good to be close to him -in his arms-rubbing against him."_

She continued, "Besides, I still need a dress!" "_Not to mention the sexy lingerie for when I seduce you and fuck your brains out better than 'ol Dee-Dee!"_

"Just wear your blue dress, it'll be fine." Bobby encouraged her. He'd loved her in that blue dress from the minute he saw her in that photo, not to mention the night she wore it to the gala at Gracie Mansion.

"That thing? I've worn it two times already!"

"And I've liked it both times," Bobby said, smiling. "Besides, don't they say 'third time's a charm'?" His smile broadened and he wiggles his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

When Alex saw him flirting -and looking so happy, she grudgingly acquiesced. "The blue one? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he assured her -his voice even lower and sexier than she'd ever heard before.

"All right," she shrugged. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

Bobby smiled, "It's a surprise," then immediately looked down to avoid her annoyed glare and busied himself with paperwork.

X X X

Wednesday night, 6:45 p.m.

X X X

Alex wanted to avoid the chaos of shopping at Herald Square so she headed over the Victoria's Secret store on Avenue of the Americas. It'd had been quite a while since she'd shopped for sexy lingerie and she was actually enjoying her browsing -looking at the sexy, lacey garments that would make Bobby turn to putty in her hands. "_Well, his heart and brain can turn to mush -but there's one part that definitely gonna be hard,_" she joked and actually caught herself chuckling out loud at the thought.

Totally by coincidence, another customer entered the store. This customer, however, was a frequent shopper. Sexy lingerie was a tool of her trade.

As Dee-Dee headed to the back of the store where the sexiest items were displayed, the petite blond caught her eye.

She smiled. "This is gonna be fun!"

Dee-Dee casually strolled, touching some frilly garter belts and thongs along the way, all the while keeping her eyes on Alex and closing the distance between them to about four feet apart.

"Alex!" Dee-Dee said as if greeting an old friend.

Alex spun, expecting to see a co-worker, or one of her sisters or sister's friends. When she saw Dee-Dee her jaw dropped. It took a few seconds to register in her brain and she found herself asking "She _must have me confused with somebody else, 'cause she knows me as Heather._" Then the realization sank in. "_I'm busted_."

Dee-Dee stepped closer, grinning even wider. "It's all right, Alex."

Alex was still too surprised to speak anything intelligible.

"So, I guess you're shopping for your big night on Friday," Dee-Dee said, as she inspected the items on the hangars that Alex was holding.

"How - how did you know? How long have you known?" Alex asked, sounding more defeated than embarrassed.

"Listen, do you have time for a quick bite to eat, or just coffee of something?" Dee-Dee asked.

"I guess so," Alex said, still confused.

"Good. Let's get what we need in here and then go somewhere - I'll explain everything," Dee-Dee answered.

Dee-Dee continued inspecting Alex's items and sifted out a couple. "Forget this -and this one," she advised, taking the hangers from her and replacing them on the rack. "For your first time with him, I'd go with these -they cover up more and, um...for the first time, half of _his_ fun is gonna be 'uncovering' and discovering what's underneath. You don't wanna lay it all out there -keep some mystery."

Alex nodded slightly. "_Oh my God, I'm taking instructions from a pro_," she moaned to herself.

They walked to the next rack and Alex lifted a red garter, "This?"

"Uh-uh," Dee-Dee shook her head 'no.' "Save it for Valentine's Day. He likes black."

She grabbed a black bra and garter set from the rack, then took Alex's hand and guided her towards the stocking display.

"Fishnets?" Alex asked. _"This is surreal -I'm a cop, asking a prostitute how to seduce my own partner -I must be dreaming -that's it...I fell asleep at my desk from all that boring paperwork and this is just a dream -no -a nightmare_."

"He likes fishnets, but he likes these even better," Dee-Dee advised, holding up a pair of old-fashioned, seam-up-the-back silk stockings, with tiny bows at the backs of the heels.

"Oh geez," Alex groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Remember - men are _visually_ stimulated. These will work," Dee-Dee assured.

"If you say so," Alex reluctantly gave in.

Dee-Dee sensed her doubt. She knew Alex needed further convincing.

"Look," she said. "Bobby said the farthest you've ever gotten is sitting together on the couch watching movies. What kind of movies does he always choose?" Dee-Dee demanded.

Alex thought for a second, "Um, old ones - the um, film noir from the 40's and 50's I guess."

"Exactly. The ones where the women have hourglass figures and wear high heels -and stockings with seams up the back."

Alex nodded.

"_Trust me, Alex_. He's not paying attention to Humphrey Bogart or Jimmy Cagney."

Alex smiled.

X X X

After selecting the perfect outfit, Alex and Dee-Dee headed downtown to a little Thai restaurant that Alex selected for dinner.

Once settled at their table with their first round of drinks, Alex asked, "So, how'd you know?"

Dee-Dee smiled and sipped her drink. "I didn't, at first. Like I said, the first two times I went out with Bobby, we went to dinner, danced and just talked."

"Gee, sometimes I feel like it's pulling teeth to get him to talk to me," Alex said. "You know what I mean? Not just talking -but opening up -really talking."

Dee-Dee smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Hookers are like...your hairdresser...or a guy's barber...or bartender," Dee-Dee reminded her. "People sometimes feel more comfortable talking to a stranger -it's easier -there's no judgment and besides, they don't really care what we think -we just give them somebody to 'vent' to."

Alex nodded. She knew it was true. She'd told her own hair stylist things she'd never confess to anyone else.

"Anyway," Dee-Dee continued, "On the third night, we went back to his apartment for the first time. While he excused himself to the bathroom I was just looking at his books and cd's and the odds and ends he had displayed on his living room shelves. That's when I saw the picture of the two of you -he was in a tux and you were in a blue dress -and when I saw your face, I recognized you."

Alex nodded. Now she understood. "Back from my days in Vice?"

Dee-Dee nodded. "I said to myself, _'damn, that's Heather -she had me totally fooled back in the day_." She smiled and drank again. "I knew Bobby was a cop, I knew he was in love with is partner -hell, that's all he talked about every time we were together -but I didn't know it was you until I saw the photo."

Alex sipped her drink again and nodded for Dee-Dee to continue.

"So when he came back from the restroom, I casually asked, 'Is this her?' and he said 'yes' and came and took the picture from me and said, 'She's beautiful, right?" -and then he placed it back on the shelf like -like it was the most important, precious thing he owned. And he stood there looking at it for a few seconds and said, 'That was the happiest night of my life'."

Alex almost melted in her seat when she heard that.

"He's such a nice guy," Dee-Dee said. "You're a lucky woman."

Alex nodded.

"And at least I found out why he insisted on the wig," Dee-Dee laughed.

"And when I pulled away, I thought I saw you sitting in your car --I wasn't sure 'cause I drove by kind of fast, but then when "Heather" turned up at the lounge in the Ritz that night I knew for sure it had been you --and I wanted to tell you everything so you'd finally get a clue and put the poor guy out of his misery," she laughed.

Alex smiled and chuckled.

"I have a feeling that after Friday, that night that the picture was taken is gonna become the _second_ happiest night of his life," Dee-Dee said with a wink and a smile.

Alex's heart raced. She understood how Bobby felt. Friday couldn't come soon enough.

END Chapter VI


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

**Friday, Finally**

"Finally," Bobby breathed a sigh of relief upon awakening and looking at the clock radio next to his bed. "I thought Friday would never get here." Then he smiled.

He had done all he could, all week long, to prepare for the evening. He'd made reservations for the best tables at both the dinner restaurant and the club where he was taking Alex dancing. He'd gotten a haircut (_'not too short_," were his partner's instructions- "_she likes my curls_," he remembered); he'd picked up his favorite suit from the cleaners and bought a new shirt and tie.

Bobby had also purchased a pound of Godiva chocolates and ordered a special bouquet of flowers to present to her when he picked her up for the evening. "_All I have to do tonight is pick up the flowers on my way to her place -everything else is taken care of,_" he congratulated himself on his planning. He was so looking forward to spending the evening with Alex and treating her to a wonderful time -in contrast to the horrendous dates she'd described suffering through lately. "_Married liars, my special torture_" he remembered her saying. He was sympathetic towards her and angry for her -he'd love to get his hands on the guys who'd disappointed her and broken her heart.

"_Well, tonight there'll be none of that_," Bobby thought to himself. "_I want nothing but the best for my _Alex."

He got out of bed and headed for the shower. "One more day of work to get through before tonight." He could not wait.

X X X

Alex was wide awake more than half an hour before her alarm clock was due to go off. She hadn't slept well all week, but she wasn't bothered by her temporary case of insomnia because she knew the cause: Bobby. He was on her mind constantly. This week, her hours spent lying awake in bed were filled with pleasant fantasies and the anticipation of their "date" tonight.

She laid in the semi-darkness of her room and, for the 100th time, mentally went over her inventory in preparation for the big event.

"_Sexy lingerie? Check; Dress for tonight back from cleaners? Check. Manicure and pedicure? Check. Hair_?" She had recently gotten it cut and highlighted, but was never really satisfied - "_It's so straight and limp, ever since the baby," she groaned. "Maybe I'll wear it up? Check"  
"My special perfume? Check."_

She stretched from head to toe and smiled. "This day can't go by fast enough. I can't wait 'til tonight."

Then she had a terrible thought. "_Yeah, with my luck we'll get swamped with work, get called in on a new murder at 4 o'clock and be stuck working all night._"

X X X

The elevator doors simultaneously opened on the 11th floor; Bobby stepped from one car, Alex from the other. Their eyes connected immediately and the first thing she noticed was his smile; the second, that -as usual, he was carrying her coffee and Danish.

Alex's own smile was equally huge. "G'morning," she said in a cheerful greeting.

"Good morning," Bobby smiled.

Walking closely side-by-side, Bobby bent towards her ear and softly asked, "So, umm, y-you haven't forgotten about tonight, have you?"

She shot him a look, "Forgotten? Not on your life!" Then she smiled again.

They reached their desks in the squad room and settled in, stealing bites of their breakfast while attacking the mound of paperwork before them.

"I swear -this pile wasn't as high when we left last night," Alex groaned.

Bobby huffed, nodding his head in agreement as he reached for another file. "It should keep us busy all day -it'll make the day go faster."

As the morning passed by, Alex stole glances at Bobby, watching him as he worked. "_Geez he looks good today_," she thought. "_I see he took my advice and didn't cut his hair too short_," she silently noticed. "_I can't wait to run my fingers through those sexy salt 'n pepper curls."_

"What's wrong?" Bobby's question abruptly disrupted her daydreaming.

"Noth-nothing," Alex shook her head in denial. "Why?" She immediately busied herself with papers.

"Because you're staring at me," Bobby answered matter-of-factly.

Alex blushed.

"Don't worry about it," Bobby said. "I'm gonna get even tonight -staring at you across the dinner table."

Her heart skipped a beat; her blush deepened. She looked at the clock: "E_leven twenty five -six and a half hours to go_" she moaned to herself.

Bobby heard her sigh and easily interpreted it. "Six hours and thirty-five minutes," he corrected, then chuckled when she shot him a dirty look.

"And eighteen seconds," he added.

She laughed, happy to know that Bobby was just as anxious as she was for their special night to begin.

X X X

It was now 5:18 p.m. Alex couldn't stop checking the clock, counting down the minutes left in their workday. And as those minutes diminished, the butterflies in her stomach multiplied.

When her phone rang, it startled her from yet another daydream. She looked at the LED screen for the caller ID. It was an internal call -from the Captain's extension.

The ring had startled Bobby, as well. He exchanged a look of dread with Alex as she lifted the receiver. Under his desk, he crossed his fingers that they weren't being sent out on assignment.

"Yes, Sir," Alex answered.

Bobby watched her face for any sign of bad news. She rolled her eyes. "_That's not good_."

"We'll be right in," she said and quickly hung up the phone, as she rolled her chair away from her desk to stand.

"He wants to see us," Alex told Bobby, not bothering to hide the annoyance and dread in her tone.

Bobby glanced at the clock: "5:19 on a Friday -of course he does," he groaned.

X X X

The Captain was smiling as the duo entered his office.

"Why the long faces?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged and shook his head slightly.

"It's just been a long week," Alex said.

"Well, I just wanted to show you this," the Captain said, as he handed Eames a letter. "It's from Jessica Sylvester's parents -thanking the Department -specifically the two of you, for your diligence in catching Jessica's killer."

Bobby took a few steps closer to Alex, reading over her shoulder.

"Stuff like that makes the Department -and me-look good," the Captain smiled. "Good work."

"Th-thank you, Sir," Bobby said.

"That's it," the Captain said. "You can start your weekend on a good note," he smiled. "Go on -get outta here."

"_Oh, you have no idea how I'm starting my weekend_," Alex's inner voice said. "_It's gonna be a lot better than 'good'."_

"Th-thanks, Captain. You have a good weekend, too," Bobby said -then the two of them headed for the door.

X X X

Bobby and Alex stood side by side in the elevator, arms lightly brushing against one another.

"I thought we were doomed," Alex said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Bobby merely nodded and smiled.

When the elevator doors opened, Bobby walked Alex to her car. "I'll pick you up at 7:30," he said.

"I'll be ready," Alex smiled.

Once inside her car, Bobby closed her door and smiled as she turned the ignition and drove away.

X X X

Alex's doorbell rang at 7:25 p.m. She looked at the time as she fastened her earring, then headed for the front door.

When she opened it, she found Bobby -looking absolutely dashing-in his charcoal gray Joseph Abboud suit, with new shirt and tie. The sheen of the expensive fabric highlighted his salt and pepper hair perfectly. His face bore the closest shave she'd ever seen on him -his cheeks looked baby-soft and, as if possessed, her hand reached out to stroke the smooth warm skin of his face.

Not knowing what else to do, he stood there and let her -all the while taking in the vision of her. Her figure in that blue dress; her upswept hair, revealing her ears and neck -and how the stray strands -too short for her hair clip -somehow looked both elegant and messy. "_Oh, how I am going to love having her in my arms tonight when we dance,"_ Bobby's mind raced.

"You're - um, breathtaking," Bobby told her.

When she heard his voice and came to her senses, Alex stammered, "S-sorry -I um, I've never seen you..."

Bobby's soft chuckling interrupted her.

"Um, you look great!" she said, smiling, the stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you," Bobby smiled and presented the huge bouquet of flowers to her, "These are for you," he said, "And these," he added, as he held out the box of chocolates.

"Wow, gifts! I should've asked you out sooner."

Bobby chuckled. Eames never could just graciously accept a gift or a compliment. She always masked her feelings -protected herself. He recognized the trait in her because he was guilty of it himself.

"Let me help you," Bobby said, as he saw Alex stretching in the kitchen cupboard to reach a vase.

"Thanks," Alex smiled. "Even with these darn heels on I'm not tall enough."

Once the flowers were arranged in the vase, Alex took a step back to admire them. "You remembered my favorites," she smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Bobby asked, anxiously.

"Yup, let me just grab my purse," Alex smiled.

X X X

At the top of the stairway, Bobby paused and extended his elbow for Alex to hold onto during their descent. Alex chased away the memory of how he did the same gentlemanly thing for Dee-Dee a week earlier. "_No more of that_," she admonished herself. "_Tonight, he's all mine_."

Bobby opened the passenger door and waited for Alex to get situated comfortably. When he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side, Alex watched him in the mirror. "_Damn, he looks good tonight_."

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Bobby reminded her, then instantly gave in when he saw her pout.

"We're having dinner at the River Café," he told her. "Then I'm taking you dancing."

"I've always wanted to go there," Alex said excitedly. But, truth be told, he could've taken her to McDonald's tonight and she would've been just as happy. "_Sure, the dinner and dancing will be great_," she silently thought. "_But it's the dessert that I'm looking forward to."_

X X X

The hostess led them to their table. A quiet, cozy, table for two with a perfect view of the Manhattan skyline. Actually, the food at the restaurant was very, very good, but it was the view and the romantic atmosphere that made the place a famous landmark.

Bobby looked across the table at Alex, watching her as she took in the view across the river. When she turned to look at him and speak, the candlelight cast a warm glow upon her face-making her flawless complexion absolutely radiant. The orange/yellow flame flickered in her eyes. "_My God, she's beautiful_," Bobby thought to himself.

After the waiter took their drink and food order, they sat silently, admiring the décor inside and the view outside. It was then -in a fleeting moment, that Alex saw the look in his eyes -his sad look.

She reached her hand across the table and laid it atop his folded hands that were resting on the table. "I know," she said.

And she did know exactly what he was thinking. No one, ever, was more in tune to Bobby's thoughts and feelings. And to prove that she knew, she verbalized it.

"The skyline's not the same without those two big towers standing there," she lamented.

Bobby nodded and bit at his bottom lip. "We lost a lot of friends that day."

They were both quiet for a minute, until Bobby finally spoke.

"Well," he said, shaking the sad memory, "Tonight is for you," he said, and raised his wine glass in a toast.

Alex smiled and raised her own glass, "It's for you, too," she corrected him.

"To us, then!" Bobby said, and sipped from his glass.

They enjoyed a delicious meal and dessert but enjoyed, even more, an easy-flowing, comfortable conversation and each other's company.

Once back in the car, Alex thanked him for the meal -then complained, "I don't know how well I'm going to dance tonight," she joked, patting her stomach. "I don't feel too light on my feet right now."

"Really?" Bobby asked. "That's funny. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud," he said with a wink. And although he winked, he really wasn't teasing her. He was so happy just to finally be with her.

X X X

Alex was curious as Bobby drove north on the Thruway, still refusing to tell her their destination. They had left the surroundings of the City a while ago and now, in the darkness, passed by nothing but the silhouettes of trees and mountains. The night was pitch black -as if a velvet canopy had been laid across the sky. The farther north they drove, the smog of the city air cleared and bright, twinkling stars dotted the sky.

"I can't remember the last time I saw the stars," Alex said.

"_I see them every day, in your eyes_," Bobby thought but would dare not say, for fear of sounding too 'sappy'.

"Are we almost there?" Alex asked.

"Almost," Bobby said, as he put on the right directional and exited the highway. "About another half mile."

The music on the radio was playing softly and neither Bobby nor Alex spoke for the final half-mile of the trip.

Then, up ahead, she saw the twinkling lights of a sign that read, "The Starlight Club."

"How'd you find this place?" she asked.

"Just out on a drive one weekend," Bobby said as they pulled into the crowded parking lot.

X X X

Alex couldn't help smiling as she walked into the Club. It had an atmosphere all its own. It reminded her of the movies she'd watched with Bobby --movies that depicted the famous clubs like the Copacabana or The Stork Club back in their hay-day in the '30's, 40's and 50's. Places where the rich, the powerful politicians and the gangsters all mingled and listened to the strains of Hoagie Carmichael or Benny Goodman.

Surrounding the spacious parquet dance floor were small café-style tables covered with long, white linen tablecloths; candles on each table, along with a single red rose in a bud vase. It was like stepping back in time to a bygone era. She half expected a buxom, sexy blond to stroll by selling "cigars, cigarettes," -except now, of course, smoking was banned.

Bobby stood next to her, glancing down from time to time, watching her take it all in. He smiled.

A well-dressed man with slicked back hair approached them.

"Robert, it's good to see you!" he said, extending his hand to shake.

"Nice to be back, Ricardo," Bobby answered.

"And this lovely lady is...?"

"This is Alex," Bobby answered. "Alex, this is Ricardo. He owns the club."

"It's nice to meet you," Alex replied, as Ricardo gently held her hand between both of his, giving a gentle shake.

She surveyed the room again, and then returned her attention to the men. "It's wonderful."

"Come, Robert. I've reserved a special table for you."

Bobby held out his hand, indicating for Alex to follow Ricardo. He followed behind her, checking her out from head to toe, whetting his appetite for the night ahead.

Ricardo led them to a secluded table -still convenient enough to easily access the dance floor, but affording some privacy, as well. He held out the chair as Alex sat.

"Thank you," she said.

"If you need anything, Robert, just let me know," Ricardo smiled. "Jorge will be right with you."

"Thank you," Bobby said, then claimed his seat.

"So, what do you think?" Bobby asked, anxious for her opinion.

"It's amazing," Alex said, as she continued looking around, taking in all the amenities. "I feel like I'm -in a different era."

Bobby nodded. As he placed their drink orders with Jorge, the orchestra, which had been out on a break when they arrived, began playing.

"May I have this dance?" Bobby asked.

Alex nodded and smiled.

As he gently held her hand, guiding her to the dance floor, Alex's imagination was already racing with anticipation. She noticed how many other women looked at Bobby as they made their way to the dance floor. She knew the look in their eyes -and didn't blame them, one bit. Tonight, he looked absolutely perfect: tall, dark and handsome."

"_These women are all jealous of me_," her inner voice gloated gleefully.

"_His hand feels so good holding mine_," she thought, as she made a conscious effort to remember the touch of his skin; his warmth; his strength.

As they reached the outskirts of the dance floor, he spun towards her and with effortless grace pulled her into his embrace, immediately capturing the rhythm of the music.

She paid close attention to every move -every sensation. _"He's so tall and strong -and so gentle. I've never felt so safe and protected. The way he holds my hand is so firm, yet tender. The way his other hand is on my back - the way he's brushing his fingers against my skin where my dress gives way. Is he trying to be subtle? Or is he trying to tease me? Does he really think I don't feel that?"_

Their bodies swayed and moved in perfect unison and rhythm with the music and each other. He dared to pull her another inch closer, and yet another, so she could feel the heat radiating from his chest.

Then, the scent of him startled her from her thoughts. He had dipped his head close, to whisper in her ear. He smelled absolutely delicious -clean and spicy -like earth and fresh rain -and a hint of musky manliness. "_I knew he'd wear that cologne tonight. He only wears that Vintage Gruene for extra special occasions_" she swore, mentally cursing him for using his secret weapon against her.

And his scent was outdone only by the tone of his voice; sexy and filled with yearning. His soft lips brushed against her ear and exposed neck, sending goose bumps down her entire right side as he whispered, "It feels so good to finally hold you."

He leaned closer and breathed in her scent. And when she felt his lips gently kiss, nibble and suck at her neck, she had no response but to melt further into his embrace.

END Chapter VII


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**Starstruck**

The evening was going perfectly. Bobby and Alex were both so happy, so content, to be spending time with each other. The romantic atmosphere of the club -not to mention all the slow dances they shared -was, undeniably, increasing their mutual yearnings.

With each dance, they became more familiar with each other's moves and rhythm. With each dance, their bodies daringly inched closer.

And in between dances, they sat at their secluded table talking about anything and everything -except work. (_That_ subject was off limits, at Bobby's direction, which was fine with Alex. She wanted nothing more than for Bobby to forget that she was a cop-his partner, and simply think of her as a woman). They shared a bottle of expensive wine, accompanied by a wonderful assortment of hors d'oeuvres that Ricardo had sent to their table.

As Alex sat and looked across the table, it was hard for her to believe that this was the same man she'd spent the past five years with, day in and day out. In the work environment, she knew him like the back of her hand. She knew his tenacity when going after a suspect; knew his grouchiness when it came to doing paperwork; knew his aggressiveness in the interrogation room; she even knew his softer side -like when he was dealing with victims, or children. But tonight, he was different: confident, gentlemanly towards her in a way he couldn't be when on the job, flirtatious, romantic.

Tonight, she was sure. "_He's the perfect man for me_."

Alex sipped the remaining wine from her glass and set the goblet down on the table. Bobby smiled at her and reached across the table as he stood from his chair.

"More dancing?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he shook his slightly and silently led her out to the patio.

Alex shivered a bit as they left the warmth of the club and stepped into the cool night air.

When they reached the edge of the patio, she placed her hands on the railing and the cold metal sent another shiver up her arms.

Then, in an instant, she was wrapped in warmth, as Bobby draped his jacket over her shoulders and, standing directly behind her, wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," she said, softly. "But now you'll be cold."

"It's fine," he said, as he bent and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "_I couldn't feel cold right now if I tried_," he thought to himself. "_I'm burning with desire for you, my beautiful Alexandra_." He wanted to say it aloud, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Even more stars are out now than before," Alex said, as she leaned back into him and tilted her head to rest on his chest.

She felt his nod.

"You could probably tell me all their names and the constellations they're in and..." she teased, but he cut her off.

Chuckling, he whispered into her hair, "I probably could, but -not tonight. Tonight, they're just -beautiful stars for us to enjoy."

"Mmmm," she agreed and leaned further into him.

They stayed quiet, just enjoying the view and their full-body contact.

The breeze wafted the scent of Alex's perfume and Bobby breathed deeply, taking it in.

"_She feels so good -she smells so good_," Bobby thought.

Then, as if driven by some unseen force that compelled him, he gently took hold of Alex's shoulders and spun her around to face him.

Her hands automatically went to rest on either side of his waist, as she looked up at him. The moonlight illuminated her face. She smiled slightly.

At first, her eyes held question -but the longer and deeper that Bobby's brown eyes gazed into hers, the question gave way to longing -and longing gave way to a silent signal of permission.

Bobby knew well that look in a woman's eyes.

Yes, he was certain. Her eyes were giving him her permission, and, just in case he had any doubt, she gave him permission with a physical signal, as well, by pressing against him, tilting her head back farther -which, conveniently, pulled her lips slightly apart, --and closing her eyes as she waited for his lips to meet hers.

She never looked more beautiful and inviting to him. And he gratefully accepted what was being offered.

Bobby lowered his head and tilted to one side. He kept his eyes open as his mouth found its mark but, upon finally feeling her warmth and softness, he closed his eyes and got lost in the wonder that was her.

His mind raced as his senses took in every amazing sensation: her scent, the softness of her lips and the feel of her body pressing against his.

He held her firm in his embrace, never wanting to let her go -never wanting the kiss to end.

She was first in testing him-gently teasing him with her tongue's exploration into his mouth. She could tell he was using his restraint, but when her tongue persisted in stroking his, he gave in to her wishes with an intense reciprocity that she hadn't expected. She felt herself getting more aroused. She ached to be touched by him and ached just as badly _to touch him_ in places she'd only, as of yet, imagined in her most private fantasies.

Eventually, he ended their deep kiss, slowly weaning himself from her mouth with a series of small, feather-light kisses. She understood why and couldn't blame him. She had certainly felt the growing hardness below his waist and knew he couldn't go back inside -in public-with that telltale sign of his arousal.

When their lips parted, Alex continued leaning against his chest, wrapped in his arms.

"_God, that felt good_," she thought. "_And later when we get home, I'll get him hard again-that's for sure_." He couldn't see her devilish smile.

Once knowing he was 'presentable' again, Bobby kissed the top of her head and whispered, "How about one last dance before we head home?"

Alex pulled back and smiled up at him. "How about we skip the dance and just head home?"

Bobby chuckled. "I think that's a good idea."

X X X

They had a little more than an hour's ride back to the city. They would be home by about 1:30 a.m. and, as far as Alex was concerned, the night was still young.

Music played softly from the stereo. As they drove, Bobby steered with his left hand and held Alex's hand with his right. She stroked her fingers suggestively against his palm and he turned and smiled at her.

Conversation, up until then, still flowed easily and comfortably between them.

"I must say," Alex began, still smiling, "This has been one of the _nicest _evenings I had in a long time." She gave his hand a little squeeze.

Bobby turned to look at her and smiled. "Me too. It's been...perfect."

"It's sure been a change from my _usual_ dates," Alex continued.

Bobby let out a little laugh. "Well, at least you know I'm not a married liar," he teased.

Alex shot him a look, but it was just in play. She knew he was teasing her.

"Not just _them_. I just mean it's a big change from being out with a guy who thinks they're _entitled_ to sex at the end of the night just because they paid for dinner. Hell, I have job -I have money. I can _afford_ my own dinner."

Bobby nodded his head a little, but remained quiet as he thought to himself, "Oh my God, what I am doing? She wanted to go out with me because she felt safe - she wants to be treated like a lady --she's tired of feeling used by these ---d-dates of hers. She knows I'll be a gentleman." His hopes for the rest of the evening -along with his heart -sank.

Perhaps it was the effect of the wine upon her, but Alex barely noticed Bobby's silence over the next several minutes, then resumed her 'man bashing.'

"And that loser last weekend," she groaned and rolled her eyes. "The one we called 'the octopus' -he was just gross."

Every comment she made during the rest of the ride home only served to reinforce Bobby's thinking.

X X X

Bobby slowly pulled up in front of Alex's house and turned off the ignition.

"Wait right there," he told her, as he got out and rounded the car to open the passenger-side door for her.

He gently took her hand to help her stand, then closed the door behind her.

They walked arm-in-arm up the front walk, then stairs, only disengaging when Alex had to reach for the keys from her purse. "_Thank God we're home. I can't wait one minute longer for this sexy hunk of man...he's gonna have palpitations when he sees me in those stockings and garter."_

As she lifted her key ring from her purse, Bobby said, "Allow me."

He put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door, leaving the keys dangling in the lock.

Alex reached for his hand and stepped inside.

The tug of resistance she felt down her arm quickly got her attention.

"What's wrong? You forget something in the car?" She wiggled her eyebrows, alluding to the package of condoms that he might have left in the glove compartment.

He didn't know what to do with his nervous hands, so he ran one through his hair and shoved the other into his pocket.

"I- I, um, it-it's pretty late. I think I'm just gonna he-head home," he stammered, unable to look her in the eye.

END Chapter VIII


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

"_Wait a minute! What did he just say_?" That's what ran through Alex's mind in a silent panic. "_He can't be serious –he's teasing me—playing hard-to-get."_

But when Bobby's voice again broke the silence, she was sure she'd heard correctly.

"I h-had a wonderful time tonight," he softly said, still averting his eyes from hers. "I- um, is it okay if I give you call on Sunday?. May-maybe we can have brunch or catch a movie."

Alex stood in the doorway, not even sure of the expression on her face. She was dumbfounded. Could he see her disappointment? Astonishment? Bewilderment?

"Um, sure. Sunday's fine," she managed to answer.

He leaned in to kiss her 'good night.' When she craned her neck and offered her lips, he quickly tilted his head to the side and softly kissed her cheek. He then turned and made his way down the steps, walking towards his car. He felt her stare piercing his back as he walked down the front path.

He got in the car, still sensing her gaze. He turned the ignition and pulled away.

X X X

Alex stood in the doorway, watching the red taillights disappear down the block.

"I don't believe it," she mumbled, as she shut the door and went inside.

She kicked off her heels and tossed her clutch on the coffee table. "What the hell just happened? I thought everything was going perfectly."

Her mind raced as she crashed down onto the sofa.

X X X

Bobby drove down the block –his chest heaved a heavy sigh. "That was one of the toughest things I've ever had to do," he muttered to himself. "But I did the right thing – _I think_."

And he _did_ think he had done the right thing. Alex certainly had made it clear on the drive home: she was tired of the way all her other dates had been treating her --tired of being used –tired of feeling like she 'owed' a guy her body in exchange for her surf 'n turf dinner. No, she wanted, and more importantly, deserved a gentleman.

But his thoughts and all the rationalizing in the world wouldn't quell the sensations of desire that had been stirring in his loins all night, since their dances and, especially, their kiss. He thought back to all the wonderful moments he and Alex had shared during the evening, and the uncomfortable ache below his waist grew.

"Damn it," he mumbled, as he fidgeted in his seat and tried to 'adjust' himself against his tightening pants.

X X X

Alex had been debating with herself but her better judgment did not win. She went to the wine rack in her kitchen and opened a bottle of merlot.

Once settled back on the couch, she sipped and closed her eyes. It was as if the image of Bobby was burned inside her eyelids. She couldn't escape the memory of him –how good he looked tonight; how delicious he smelled; how he tasted when they kissed. She knew passion and desire when she felt it –and she had definitely felt it oozing from him. "_So_," she asked herself again, "_What the hell happened_?"

She thought about her **dessert** wardrobe which, for now, would remain unused.

With each gulp of wine that descended her throat into her stomach, her morale descended, as well. "Ha, I couldn't even get him in the front door, much less my bedroom door," she chastised herself. "It figures –all the creeps and married liars have their way with me…and the one man I want to give myself to isn't interested."

By the time she succumbed to her wine-induced slumber, more than half the bottle was gone.

X X X

Alex didn't remember walking to her bedroom Friday night –or, actually, Saturday morning. The only proof that she had done so was because that's where she found herself when she woke up –still wearing stockings and her bra, with her beautiful blue dress now a wrinkled heap on the floor next to the bed. She looked at it and groaned as the events of the prior evening came rushing back.

She still couldn't figure out why things hadn't gone the way she'd hoped and planned, but now, her head hurt too much to try. It wasn't until afternoon that the effects of the alcohol had worn off, and Alex spent the remainder of the day doing her usual chores, and then visiting her parents and her nephew.

X X X

Alex's telephone rang on Sunday morning, just as she was making her way upstairs from the basement, arms full of laundry she'd just removed from the dryer.

"Hello," she answered, a little out of breath.

"Hi! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No," her pulse increased at the sound of his voice. "I just ran upstairs from the cellar – I'm doing laundry."

"Oh –um, I was wondering, if you haven't eaten yet, we …."

"No, I haven't had breakfast," she answered a little too eagerly, feeling like an overanxious girl.

"Good, how about brunch with me?"

"That'll be nice. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at noon. I have a place in mind," Bobby said, sounding more confident than he actually felt.

"Great. See you then."

Bobby smiled as he hung up his phone, happy at the thought of spending the day with her.

X X X

Alex smiled as she hung up her phone. "Another thing to add to the list of everything that's wonderful about Bobby: He keeps his word and calls when he says he will."

She checked the clock, then headed to her bedroom to choose an outfit.

X X X

When her doorbell rang at 11:58 she smiled. "_Punctual. Another one for the list_," she said to herself as she headed for the door. She was anxious to see him, and nervous, because she wondered how he felt about the anti-climactic way their evening had ended.

"Hi!" she greeted him, as she surveyed him from head to toe. "You look nice," she smiled and stepped aside to let him in. She was amused at how she found herself admiring him –and the contrast between his attire on Friday night and his casual wear today. "_He looks equally delicious in both_," she decided, as she checked out his ass as he passed by her.

"S-so do you," he said, as he entered the living room, trying to be inconspicuous as he checked out her cleavage and the way that her jeans perfectly hugged her hips.

"I guess I'm ready, if you are," Alex smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm ready," Bobby answered. "_I'm ready to yank those jeans off that sexy ass of yours and tear that top away so I can fondle and suck those luscious tits_…"

"Okay!"

Bobby shook the fantasy from his mind. "Okay…what?" His heart raced. "_Oh shit –did I just say that out loud_?"

"Okay! I'm ready!

"Oh, oh, yeah. Um, let's go," Bobby felt that familiar rush in is groin. "_Shit_," he cursed. "_So much for the old myth of curbing your horniness by jerking off before your date_."

X X X

They enjoyed a beautiful afternoon, having brunch at an outdoor café next to the park. The sun shone brightly, the sky was deep blue and their conversation flowed easily, just as it had on Friday night –during dinner and dancing, anyway.

Bobby seemed to be acting normally and Alex couldn't control her curiosity any further. She didn't want to "attack" Bobby about what had happened –or, more accurately, what hadn't happened Friday night. She just needed to know. She eased the topic into their conversation.

"You know, I was still wide awake Friday night when you dropped me off. You could've come in –for coffee of something."

Bobby was caught off guard by the comment. He was happy the topic hadn't come up, so far, but now there was no way to avoid it.

He nervously played with his napkin, then his fork. "I – I jus-just thought you were tired from the long drive home an-and the wine…" his voice trailed off.

She was almost relieved by his comment. "_Aww, there he goes again, being a gentleman. He thought I had too much to drink and didn't want to 'take advantage' of me. That's why he wouldn't come in. Score another point for Bobby –but I should still kick his ass for ruining my romantic plans_."

"I didn't drink that much," she protested. As a matter of fact, I stayed up until at least 2:30 or 3 and had a couple more glasses."

"I, um, I saw an empty bottle in your recycle bin when I picked you up today. I wasn't sure if drank it alone, or…"

"Or with somebody else?" she asked, finishing his question.

He nodded, although unsure if he should have admitted to his curiosity.

"How could I have, when I was with you Friday night until 1:30 in the morning? She asked, sounding defensive.

"How would I _know _when you drank it. It could've been from last night."

"Meaning what!?" Alex demanded.

Bobby shook his head, startled at her angry reaction. "Me-meaning…it could've been from last night. That's all."

"That's _never_ all –not from _you_, Bobby. You never saying _anything_ without a double meaning," Alex snapped, throwing her napkin down on the table.

"Why don't you just say it? You think it was from last night –that I shared it with whatever random loser I brought home _this time_!" She pushed back and chair and stood up, grabbing her purse from the empty chair next to her.

Bobby bolted from his seat, grateful that he'd already paid the check. "Alex! Wait!"

In a few long strides, he had caught up to her, grabbing her upper arm.

"Alex –that's _not_ what I meant –it's not what I said."

"I've known you long enough to know how you think Bobby. I can hear between the lines."

"Alex," his voice pleaded. He quickened his pace once again to catch up to her.

They reached the car and she stood by, silently, as he –gentlemanly as always, opened the door for her and closed it, once she was seated.

Bobby got in and put the key in the ignition, but did not turn it. Instead, he turned to her. "I didn't mean anything. Can't we just _talk_ about this?"

She stared straight ahead, ignoring him.

"I didn't _say_ that you drank it with somebody else. Hell, maybe I'd prefer that, than to think that you were drinking alone…"

Her head snapped in his direction, her glare daring him. "Don't even go there, Goren. Don't even _think_ you're gonna use all your psychoanalytical BS on me. Just start the car and bring me home."

He hesitated, but finally turned forward and did as he was told. "_Fuck_" he cursed to himself as he gunned the engine and screeched from the parking space far more aggressively than he had to.

X X X

His thoughts and emotions were all over the place for his entire drive home. She'd been so sweet –so beautiful on Friday night when they dined and talked –when they'd danced and kissed. And she was so beautiful today –in her sexy casual clothes. The way she looked as the sunlight kissed the highlights in her hair and warmed the tops of her shoulders. Her arm had felt so warm –so smooth, when he had grabbed her.

X X X

Later, in the living room…

Struggle as he would, he just couldn't fight the urges that had been building in him over time. He needed her. Needed to feel her, taste her. Needed to tell her that he loved her, and to hear the same words from her –to hear his name from her lips.

He yanked those tight, sexy jeans from her hips and tore the flimsy top over her head, claiming her flesh as his own, just as he'd imagined doing earlier.

His passion and urgency built and he entered her, devouring her mouth with kiss after passionate kiss, accompanied by thrust after urgent thrust. And he himself wasn't sure if the flames of his passion were fanned by love or lust or anger, or a combination of all three, but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered now was to satiate the desire that burned in his mind and heart and loins –and to make sure that she was satisfied in kind.

"I love you, Alex," he moaned into her warm, wet mouth as he finally let himself release.

"I love you, Bobby," she moaned in return, into his hungry mouth.

X X X

Afterwards, they laid tangled in each other's arms and legs, basking in the warm, heavy air filled with the scent of their sweat and sex.

A dim illumination from the kitchen night light crept into the room, catching highlights of her hair as his fingers gently stroked her head. She nuzzled against him.

Bobby laid in the dimness, only then coming to realize now how rough the carpet felt against his back and ass and legs.

He thought back to Friday. He had enjoyed her for a wonderful evening –everything from their conversation, to dancing and flirtingly caressing her skin, to kissing her. His contentment grew as he remembered that she was the one who eagerly probed his mouth with her tongue, first. He smiled in the darkness and his chest heaved a heavy sigh.

"Mmmmm, that was fantastic."

"Mmmm," he hummed in agreement.

"I didn't think you were so –aggressive," she said, as her fingers gently stroked the soft hair on his chest.

"Sorry…I um.."

"Sshhhh. You don't have to apologize. Nothing wrong with a little rough play."

They laid, cuddled in the darkness. The irony of the sound of a police car siren passing by outside coaxed a simultaneous chuckle from each of them.

"Well, that was a different way to spend a Sunday," she sweetly laughed. "Same time next week, or do you want to switch back to Fridays?"

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**A/N**: **This is actually a continuation/sequel to Love and Emptiness, but I've decided to tag it on to the existing story, rather than post it as a new story**.

**Two Hearts, One Love**

Six weeks had passed since their Sunday brunch. An afternoon which had started out wonderfully and ended disastrously --with anger, frustration, disappointment -and Bobby finding himself back in Dee-Dee's arms.

Six weeks of working, side by side, fixing and making things right for the innocent victims of the horrendous crimes they solved. Funny, how easy it was for them to do so when it came to their jobs. Ironic, how difficult it was for them to make things right when it came to one another.

Six weekends of loneliness and boredom -empty days and nights on which they each busied themselves with chores or other obligations -real or pretend-just to avoid each other. The air of tension and the unsettling awkwardness between them Monday through Friday was hard enough to endure.

**Alex's POV**

It was the end of week seven.

She entered her home at 6:30 p.m. on Friday, sifted through her mail and collapsed onto the sofa. She left the TV off, deciding instead to just relax and unwind -to enjoy the peace and quiet after a hectic workweek and the clamor of the busy squad room. She leaned her head back to rest against the plush cushioning and closed her eyes, and it was then that she realized there was nothing enjoyable about the peace and quiet. Her external surroundings were still, but her stomach and heart were still in turmoil. It didn't help that when she did close her eyes the first thing she "saw" in her mind's eye was the image of him. Memories of their romantic night seven Friday's ago; how handsome he had looked, how gentlemanly he'd treated her, how it felt to be in his arms as they danced and then, out on the patio, under the velvet, starlit sky--the feel and taste of his kisses.

Alex stretched and groaned as she put her feet up on her coffee table.

"_God, Bobby...what went wrong? I wish I could just turn back the clock to that night and be kissing you again_."

Letting out a sigh, she grabbed the throw pillow and clutched it to her chest, wishing it were him. "_Why do I have to be so in love with you?"_

X X X

**Dee-Dee's POV**

She hung up the phone, wearing a disappointed frown. For the second week in a row, Bobby had just called to cancel what used to be their standing Friday night "appointment."

She knew that she shouldn't be letting it bother her. Hell, "Johns" cancelled on her all the time, for one reason or another. But, somehow, when Bobby canceled, she felt it more -personally. And she knew that in her line of work, she shouldn't be feeling that way-it was a dangerous thing. But, still, she couldn't help it. She had grown to genuinely like and admire the big, broody Detective. He had treated her -and paid her-well. Sometimes, as on their first two "dates," all he wanted to do was talk -to vent-to confide in a woman over a pleasant dinner; to hold the softness of a woman's curves as they danced.

And other times, like that Sunday evening seven weeks ago, he was absolutely passionate -aggressive and insatiable. She enjoyed that unexpected interlude. The big brute of a Detective had definitely shown her another side that night. She smiled at the memory.

But, the last time they were together, on a Friday night three weeks ago, he opted to have her forego the short, reddish-blond wig and he didn't bother with the pretend name-calling of "Alex" when they had sex. That night when he climaxed, he called her nothing. He was tired of pretending.

As she poured a glass of wine, her phone rang again.

"_Maybe my Bobby has changed his mind_," she thought, smiling as she answered the line.

"Hello?," she answered, cooing sexily.

"Dee -it's Carl. I'm in town for the night? Got some time for me?"

Dee-Dee frowned, then accepted her fate.

"Carl, how good to hear from you, baby," she sweetly lied. "Of course I have time for you. What do you have in mind?"

Dee-Dee gulped from her wineglass and rolled her eyes, as Carl, the married/cheating computer software engineer from Minneapolis went on and on.

She'd been in the business a long time. She knew men. Her gut told her that she'd probably never hear from Bobby again.

X X X

**Bobby's POV**

He had heard the 'click' when Dee-Dee hung up her phone. Bobby sat on his sofa, in the semi-darkness of his living room, with the receiver of his phone still dangling in his hand.

"What a difference seven weeks makes," he mumbled to himself.

He finally hung up the phone and stretched out on the couch. "_Seven weeks ago tonight, I was the happiest man in the world_," he thought to himself. "_Alex...loo-looked so beautiful_."

He remembered back to their dinner; how the candlelight reflected in her eyes; he remembered how she gently touched his hand -providing comfort with her insight to his feelings.

And then he remembered how it felt to hold her in his arms as they danced. The softness of her skin, where fabric gave way to flesh. And the scent of her, when he dipped his head to whisper in her ear -her clean, sweet, delicate aroma. It filled his nostrils, magically exciting him and calming him at the same time.

He was lost in memory and fantasy and was surprised -_but really not_-to find that his slacks were undone; his hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers, caressing his hardened manhood.

He let his mind drift, again, and this time he was on the patio with her, under the moon and starlight. So vivid was his memory that he could actually feel her lips and tongue -taste her sweet breath and saliva, tinted with fruity wine. His hand moved faster.

He remembered how it felt to hold her tightly against him, to press his body and rub against hers so that she'd be sure to feel how desperately -how urgently he wanted and needed her. He remembered how good his cock had felt while he was grinding it against her abdomen, as their tongues explored each other's mouths for the first time.

Bobby never got past this point in his masturbation fantasy/memory and tonight would be no different. The imagery was just too stimulating for him to hold himself back from release. He climaxed with greater-than-usual intensity and enjoyed every second of it, groaning Alex's name and vowing his love for her.

But now the pleasure of his release was now over. He lay still, recapturing his breath. After a few minutes, he reached over to the coffee table and grabbed a few napkins that were left over from last night's take out dinner.  
He wiped his hand clean, then his stomach. He crumpled the napkins in his hand and felt the wetness and warmth of his discharge seep through.

"I'm fucking pathetic," he whispered to himself in disgust.

"Seven weeks ago, I _**knew**_ -even if it was only for a few hours - I **_knew_** what it felt like to be loved by Alex. Now all I feel is emptiness."

He continued lying there. To him, the room seemed even darker -more still, as his realization sunk in. "I'm empty without her."

He looked at his phone laying on the coffee table and took a deep breath.

End Chap. 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**LINES OF COMMUNICATION**

** _(...Are Sometimes Tangled_)**

**At Bobby's Apartment**

Bobby awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings and realize that he was in his living room -that he'd dozed off on the couch. He glanced quickly at the VCR clock-8:44 p.m.-and patted his hand on the coffee table until he found the source of the shrill ringing that had disrupted his dream-haunted sleep.

As he grabbed the receiver, he shifted himself to a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair and over his still bleary eyes.

"Goren."

"I know who I called, asshole," Lewis' voice laughed.

Bobby let out a sigh. He was relieved that it wasn't the Captain calling him back in to work, and disappointed that it wasn't Alex. Obviously, he knew he had no right or expectation that he would receive a call from her, but a tiny piece of his foolish heart never gave up hope.

"You there, man?" Lewis asked, after a few seconds of dead air.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. I, um, I fell asleep on the couch -you just woke me up," Bobby managed to say through a long yawn.

"You comin' to Q's tonight? I told the guys you were."

"Aw, I don't know, Lewis. I'm kinda beat."

"C'mon Bobby! You've been telling me for the past three weeks you're comin' out with us guys. All right? We're meeting at ten. Dave's gonna' get there earlier and make sure we get a table."

Bobby gave it some thought. He knew it would do him good to get out and spend some time with the fellas. At a minimum, it might take his mind off his troubles -even if only for a few hours.

"Okay," Bobby muttered.

"Great man! See ya there!" Lewis said cheerily.

" 'Kay...see ya at ten."

Bobby hung up the phone and switched on the lamp on the end table to his left. His eye caught the wad of crumpled paper napkins that had fallen to the floor during his sleep. It provided an instant reminder of his lonely, pathetic self-pleasuring earlier in the evening and his morale sank to a new low. Scooping up the tissue, he headed for the bathroom, tossed it in the garbage can and turned on the shower.

**At Alex's House**

Alex sat on her couch, one leg tucked underneath her, and surfed through the channels. She looked at her coffee table and, after a few seconds' self debate, reached for her glass of wine and left the now cold, only half-eaten French bread pizza lying on the plate.

"I wonder what Bobby's doing," she asked herself. "_Or_, maybe I'm better off _not knowing_ what he's doing," she muttered to herself sarcastically, trying to force the image of Dee-Dee out of her mind. It had been eight Friday nights ago that Alex had ventured over to Bobby's apartment in the middle of the night and saw them together for the first time. She gulped the remaining contents of her glass and pushed the thought from her head.

She picked up her cell phone -just to check the time. _Hell could freeze over before I ever hit #2 speed dial again-at least while not on duty._

As she laid her phone back on the table, it began to ring and, just as unexpectedly, that foolish glimmer of hope flashed through her head and heart. "_Could it be Bobby_?"

She checked the caller ID: Meg. Her heart sank.

"Hello," she answered, sounding close to annoyed.

"Geez, Alex - you're still grumpy," her sister's too-happy voice greeted.

"I'm not grumpy -just tired."

"Oh, you're tired every time I call you! C'mon! It's Friday night. The girls and I are going out. You in?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Meg. Thanks for asking, though."

"C'mon Alex. You say 'no' every time I invite you," Meg whined.

"_I do not_," Alex denied. "I said 'yes' two months ago and look what happened."

"What happened? We had a great time!," Meg insisted.

"Yeah, well, if your idea of a great time is being pawed and slobbered on by 'the octopus' man, you be my guest. I've had enough of that scene for a while."

"Oh, so one guy was gross! What do you expect? They all can't be as perfect as Bobby!" her sister said with a teasing giggle in her voice.

The comment struck Alex right in the gut. She wanted to get off the phone -now.

"Really, Meg. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm uh, I'm gonna go -my dryer just went off and I don't want my stuff to get wrinkled." Alex said in a rush.

"Suit yourself, Sis. I'll see you tomorrow at mom and dad's?

"Yeah, I'll be there. I bring the bagels," Alex told her.

"Okay, bye."

"G'bye, Meg. Have fun -and be careful."

Alex hung up the phone and let out a sigh. "Perfect as Bobby," she repeated her sister's words. "Ha! What do you know?"

She sank back down against the sofa and laughed at the irony. "Seven weeks ago, I thought he was the perfect man for me, too."

X X X

**At Q's Bar & Billiards**

Bobby was looking over the crowd at Q's, trying to find his buddies. His height gave him a great advantage and he quickly spotted Lewis, Dave and Johnny at the far end of the bar. He made his way through the crowd and -with his cop's instincts and powers of observation, immediately noticed the huge discrepancy in the female-to-male ratio of the patrons. He also wasn't oblivious to the women -of all ages, who checked him out as he passed by.

It did wonders for his self esteem and he silently congratulated himself for wearing his choice of jeans and shirt -one of Alex's favorites outfits. He knew because they had shopped together and she picked it out.

"Bobby! Glad you finally made it, man!" Johnny shouted over the crowd noise and grabbed him in a man-type hug.

Lewis and Dave followed suit, as Johnny quickly got the bartender's attention so Bobby could place his order.

Once all the guys had their drinks, they made their way over to their reserved pool table and chose sides.

They played a couple of games, ordering more drinks and appetizers to share along the way.

"So, Bobby - can you believe all the chicks here? I think that blonde on table 16 with the double D's has been checkin' you out all night" Lewis said enthusiastically.

Bobby nodded a pretend "yeah, right" and gave Lewis a look of annoyance. He knew his best buddy was just trying to distract him from making the game-winning shot.

"Nice try, Lewis," Bobby said, as his stick sent to the cue ball speeding across the table to sink the "8" ball into the corner pocket.

"Looks like you're buying the next round, Louie!" Dave laughed, taunting his friend.

As Johnny racked the balls, Lewis grabbed his wallet and headed for the bar. A petite, reddish-blonde woman caught his eye.

Lewis nudged Bobby with his elbow. "Hey man -is that Detective Alex?"

Bobby's heart leapt as his head twisted to follow the direction Lewis' finger was pointing. He finally caught site of the woman -her back was to them--and observed her for a few seconds. He'd know Alex's figure anywhere -but that wasn't it.

It was, however, her sister.

X X X

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go say 'hi.' You guys can start without me," Bobby said, grabbing his beer bottle and heading towards the group of female players.

Meg's back was still towards Bobby, so she didn't see him approach. He stood behind her, waiting for her to turn.

She was still oblivious to the tall, handsome man behind her, but her companions weren't. They began smiling and trying to discreetly signal Meg that a sexy hunk was hovering. She finally read their expressions and got the hint.

When she spun and saw Bobby, she was surprised -and a bit disappointed. This particular hunk would never go for her -he 'belonged' to her sister.

Meg's girlfriends stood by watching and smiling, and were quite surprised to see her and the sexy man step towards one another, hug and kiss each other's cheeks.

"Bobby! What are you doing here?" Meg smiled. "I mean, I know what you're doing here...you're playing pool -I just meant..."

"I know," Bobby smiled. He threw a thumb back over his shoulder, pointing to his friends. "I'm just here with a few buddies." He wanted Meg to look and see that his companions were, in fact, all men. He knew Meg would definitely be talking to Alex over the weekend. He wanted to make sure she repeated the story of their encounter accurately -so that Alex would know he wasn't out with another women. It mattered to him -and he hoped it mattered to her.

Meg touched Bobby's arm, making sure she had his attention over the noise of the crowd. "Alex is gonna be so bummed when she hears you were here!"

"Sh-she is?" Bobby asked.

"I called her -practically begged her to come out with us, but she said she didn't feel like it," Meg frowned.

"I'm pretty tired, too. Can't say I blame her," Bobby said and took a drink from his bottle. "We, um, we had a rough week."

"Yeah, well, at least your buddies coaxed you out. She says 'no' every time I ask her." A worried look overtook Meg's expression. Her voiced sounded serious. "I'm _really_ beginning to wonder about her."

That got Bobby's attention.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked, fixing his dark brown eyes on hers.

"_God, my sister must be crazy for not going for this guy...I could look into those eyes every second of every day."_

"She's just -I don't know..._not herself_, I guess. She's moody -and she seems down all the time. Like something _**really big**_ is on her mind. She keeps saying she's fine -but you know Alex."

Bobby merely nodded in concurrence.

"Anyway, ya can't beat the deal here on Friday nights. Ladies' drinks are half price and we play free until midnight!"

"Oh, so that's it. We were wondering why so many women were here," Bobby smiled. "Well, it was good seeing you, Meg! I'd better get back to my friends."

"You too, Bobby," she smiled, then reached up to hug him and give him a peck on the cheek. "_Smells great, too."_

The smile lingered on her face, as she watched Bobby -and his fantastic ass, make his way back to his table.

X X X

**Saturday The Eames' House**

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Alex smiled as she made her way through the door carrying a dozen, fresh-hot bagels and a grocery bag of OJ, cream cheese, butter and jelly.

"Hi Honey," they each greeted her with a kiss.

Mrs. Eames took the bags from Alex and brought them to the kitchen table.

Meg was already seated at the table, having just poured a refill of coffee.

" 'Bout time you're here. We're starving!" she over-dramatized.

"Traffic," was all Alex mumbled.

Once everyone was seated at the table, selecting and cutting their bagels, Meg announced, "I told you you should've come out with us last night, Alex!" She was grinning, waiting for Alex to ask the obligatory "Why?"

Alex wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a simple "why?" -she had to add her own snark.

"Why? Were they having a two for one special?"

"Two drinks for the price of one?" Alex's mom innocently asked.

Meg and Alex looked at each other and smiled.

"No, Mom," Alex said. "Two married, lying men for every one gullible woman there," she cynically explained.

Mrs. Eames shook her head. "Oh, Alex."

"_No_, Miss Cynical," Meg quipped. "Now ask me 'why?' nicely, or I won't tell you."

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's juvenile game. However, being a curious detective, she couldn't resist.

"Okay. Why?" She asked, and grew even more curious as Meg's smile grew.

"Because your partner, **Bobby**, was there."

Alex felt her stomach flutter. Her heart began to race. But, doing her best to appear aloof, she merely said, "Oh" as she reached for the cream cheese.

"Oh? That's all you can say is 'oh'?"

"Bobby is such a nice man," Mrs. Eames said, smiling.

Meg watched across the table for more reaction from her sister. There was none. But Meg wasn't the type to let things go that easily. She planned on pressing on, until her sister gave her the reaction she was looking for.

"Yeah, well -it was _ladies' night_ last night -the place was packed with women."

Still, no reaction from across the table.

"And I guarantee you, all those women were saying more than "oh" when they saw him! More like, **Oh my God, what a hunk**! And mom, you should've seen the way he looked in these jeans he had on -and this bluish/gray shirt. My God, it matched his hair perfectly -and he had that _sexy five o'clock shadow... totally delicious!"_ Meg smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex knew the outfit well. As a matter of fact, he had worn it to Sunday brunch two months earlier, the day of their big blowout. She felt her eyes getting glassy with tears at the memory.

"Can you pass the orange juice, dad?" was all Alex said.

"And he smelled great, too!" Meg had to add.

Alex knew that scent. He had smelled absolutely delicious -especially when they danced -and kissed. She felt more tears accumulate. She refused to blink, for fear they'd spill down her cheeks.

Meg watched her sister across the table. "_Uh-oh...are her eyes getting red? Are those tears? Oh my God...whatever I said must've hit a nerve...I didn't mean to make you cry, Ally_," she thought to herself as mild panic for her sister set in. She didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better. So she blurted the first thing she could think of.

"He was with a group of guys. Lewis was one of 'em. I recognized him from the Memorial Day bar-b-que."

She hoped her sister picked up on the message that he wasn't with another girl.

It seemed to work -at least a little. Alex took a bite of her bagel and a sip of her coffee. Meg didn't see any tears fall.

At least now she had a clue as to what might be bothering her sister for the past several weeks.

X X X

**Saturday morning Bobby's Apartment**

Bobby had gotten up at ten, made some coffee and was on the couch. He'd already sorted through his mail from the week and was skimming through the newspaper, just to pass the time.

He got up and went to the kitchen to pour more coffee -which was mildly helping in the sobering-up process. The sound of his phone caused his headache to throb, so he grabbed the kitchen wall phone as quickly as he could, so as not to endure another shrill ring.

"Hello," he said groggily.

"Hi, it's me."

"Dee-Dee? Is something wrong?"

"No, I - I just wanted to call you -I know in my business it's usually the other way around," she tried to joke, with a small laugh.

She heard his little breathy chuckle on the other end of the line. She'd grown to love his laugh -as infrequent as it was to hear.

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right. You sounded pretty down last night."

Bobby was touched. He was flattered -and worried. "She actually cares enough about me to call and check on me - it's real concern -it's not for money. On the other hand, she shouldn't be calling me."

"I'm okay -just -a rough week, I guess," he lied.

"That's why you canceled the past two weeks? You're just tired?" She wanted to know the answer -but really didn't. She remembered her gut feeling the previous night.

The silence of his response was deafening.

After a few seconds, she decided to put him out of his misery and do the dirty work for him.

"I'm not going to be seeing you anymore, am I?"

"I -I'm -I'm sorry. I don't think it's good for me. I'm sorry."

"Shhh, you don't have to be sorry, honey. It's okay. It's just that - I'll miss you. We had some wonderful nights. I mean, our conversations over dinner -you treated me -you _talked to me like a real person_. I just want you to know -you're not just some -customer to me. You're a _special man_, Bobby. I hope you work it out with Alex and find all the happiness you deserve."

Bobby hoped she wouldn't be able to detect the lump in his throat; he was glad he was on the phone so she couldn't see the tears that glassed his eyes. Her words had touched him.

"I'll miss you too, Dierdre. Promise you'll take care of yourself -and be careful," he managed to speak, before his breath gave a telltale hitch.

"I promise. Good-bye, Bobby."

His voice cracked as he whispered "Good-bye."

He hung up the phone and walked back to the sofa. But he didn't feel like sitting. He was feeling restless, so he paced the perimeter of the living room, stopping to peek out the window at the activity on the street below.

It seemed that everywhere he looked he saw couples -walking arm-in-arm; holding hands; stealing a quick kiss; smiling -enjoying their happy lives with their loving partners. He was jealous.

He paced towards the bookshelf that held the photo he loved. He picked up the frame and looked at the image: Bobby and Alex. Smiling, happy, arms around each other.

"What happened?" he sighed.

It made him feel emptier. He didn't have Alex -hell, he didn't even have _Dee-Dee_ anymore. He was alone.

He pondered the question of how 'emptiness' could make him feel so full? He laughed at the paradox and wondered why his overactive mind always taunted him with such riddles: emptiness filled him with sadness, anguish, despair -everything bad.

And he knew there was only **one** cure. And standing there, with tears in his eyes and her photo clutched against his wounded heart, he vowed to himself that he'd get her back.

END Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Making the Connection**

A noise from the street below roused Bobby from his daydreaming. He found himself still standing near the bookcase, clutching his favorite photo. Using the back of his right hand to swipe at the wetness on his cheeks, he replaced the photo on the shelf and sighed.

"Sure, I'm gonna get her back," he mocked himself. "I just don't know how. I have no clue what to say or do to make things right."

As he sank back onto the sofa, he realized that 'making things right' with Alex was far easier said than done. Hell, he didn't even know what he had done in the first place that was so wrong or bad to have angered her so. As he remembered back to their last Sunday together, it seemed she was looking for a fight.

He checked the time again: 11:42. "She's definitely at her parents' house by now," Bobby muttered. He knew Alex was a creature of habit when it came to her family, and Saturdays meant breakfast or brunch with her parents -along with whichever of her siblings showed up. It was their family ritual of keeping in touch. Bobby felt bad for the pang of jealousy that momentarily flashed through his head. He was glad that Alex had those family ties -always had someone to confide in -or just gripe to -someone to always be there. It was a stark comparison to his family (actually, lack of family) situation.

He wanted, desperately, to call her. But what he wanted, no, _needed_, to say to her was nothing that could be left on her answering machine at home. And he realized that calling her cell at this particular moment -while she was with her family--wouldn't be conducive to conversation -especially the type of conversation they needed to have. No, he'd have to wait. Wait for her to get home sometime later in the day -hoping all the while that she didn't have a date arranged for the evening.

X X X

**At the Eames' House**

Alex was helping her mother clear the table of their brunch dishes. Mr. Eames had gone outside to wash the car, and Meg sat at the table, leafing through the weekly sales circulars.

"Any more coffee left?" Meg asked, raising her cup.

Alex took the pot from the coffeemaker and refilled her sister's mug. "That's the last of it," she said. "Don't forget to leave a tip."

Meg chuckled, "Sorry, --didn't mean to make you feel like my waitress."

"That's all right," Alex replied. "I was up anyway."

Once the dishwasher was loaded, Mrs. Eames turned and smiled at her daughters. "I have to go next door to Mrs. Callaghan's. I'm watering her plants while she and Mickey are in Florida."

Meg recognized her golden opportunity. Mom and Dad now gone, she had Alex all to herself.

Alex turned to the table and grabbed the Bloomingdale's ads. As she looked over the new sale merchandise, Meg ceremoniously dropped her flyer on the table and demanded, "_So,_ you wanna tell me what's going on between you and your partner?"

Alex looked across the table. "My partner? Bobby?"

"Unless you've gotten a new one -_yeah, Bobby_!"

"Nothing," Alex denied, as her mind screamed "_Oh no Meg! Please don't start talking about Bobby again_!"

"Nothing my ass, Ally!" Meg accused. "You're my sister -I know you better than anyone. So dish!"

Alex rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of exasperation. "There's nothing to dish. Bobby's ---fine."

"Alexandra Eames! You're a little liar!," Meg accused, wide-eyed, raising her voice. "If he's so fine, then why were you almost in tears an hour ago when I was talking about him?"

"_Oh my gosh -how could she tell I was upset? I didn't let one damn tear fall_!" Alex thought to herself.

"Okay," Meg relented. Maybe _he's_ fine...but _you're not_. So what happened? A partner's squabble?" she asked, leaning forward on the table.

Alex remained quiet, but Meg saw the deep breath she'd taken.

"Ally -it was _more_-than-a-partner's squabble, wasn't it. It was a _lover's quarrel_?" Meg pressed on, sounding excited at the prospect of hearing the details. If there was one thing Meg loved -next in line to her husband and baby, it was a juicy, gossipy story.

Alex grew wide eyed at the comment. Her jaw dropped. "We are not lovers!" She denied emphatically as the crimson blush filled her cheeks.

"_Ooooooh, I knew it_!" Meg exclaimed affirmatively. "You're such a bad liar.!" Meg scooted her chair closer to the table and leaned in further. "So how long has it been going on for?" she persisted.

"Nothing's going on," Alex answered quietly.

"You're wasting time, Alex! Mom and Dad are gonna be back inside soon."

Resigned to the fact that she couldn't escape her sister's nosiness, Alex leaned back against the chair and sighed. And she had to admit that a part of her was glad for her sister's astute observation and persistence. She wanted to talk to someone.

"We had two dates," Alex said.

"Two dates? That's_ it_? In over five years, two dates and you scared him off already?" Meg laughed.

Alex shot a look across the table.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But c'mon Alex. What could go so wrong in two dates that you're this upset?" Meg asked.

Alex sat quiet -thinking. She didn't know how to put it into words. She wasn't even sure herself what had happened.

Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, Meg got serious and asked, "Did you _sleep_ with him?"

Alex shook her head 'no.' "We never got that far," she said, with obvious disappointment.

"You _wanted to_, though -and he said _no_?" Meg asked incredulously. She'd seen the way Bobby looked at Alex -whenever he attended a family get-together or holiday dinner. Meg thought it was obvious that he wanted her sister in the worst way. How could I have been so wrong? She questioned herself silently.

"Oh, you poor thing," Meg said, reaching across the table to pat her sister's hand. "What did he say? You must've been _so embarrassed_...and now you can't bear to face him?" Meg was blabbering, making up her own story of how she imagined things had happened. She wasn't too far off base, but Alex figured she might as well explain what really happened, before Meg's imagination ran wild.

"Look," Alex said, keeping her voice low for no reason, other than to imply the confidentiality of the matter to her sister. "I'll tell you what happened, but _don't you dare_ repeat a word of it to anyone -especially Mom and Dad."

"I promise," Meg vowed, eyes glued to Alex.

"I -I asked him out," Alex admitted. "It was two months ago. I asked him out on a Friday night and he -he looked so surprised -and happy. He planned this beautiful date -he showed up with flowers and candy - we had dinner and went dancing and..."

Alex continued with the story, telling her sister every detail of how magical their night had been, up to the point where he drove her home and declined her invitation to come in.

"So you bought all that sexy lingerie...you were gonna use it the _first night_ on him?" Meg exclaimed, "and he wouldn't go in," she repeated, reconfirming the facts of the story. She smiled sympathetically at her sister. "He was being a gentleman, Alex. He was being respectful. You really don't think he's the type of guy who'd expect you to put out on a first date, do you?"

"_No, he hires Dee-Dee for that_," she thought to herself before actually speaking. "We've known each other for five years! It's a little late for formalities, don'tcha think?" Alex snipped.

"You've been partners for five years," Meg corrected. "But this was a _first_ -a **BIG first**, I might add," she smiled. "Then what happened?"

"He said he'd call me on Sunday for brunch or a movie. And he did."

"Gee, what a _horrible_ guy. He actually called you when he said he would," Meg said sarcastically.

Alex huffed in frustration.

"Okay. I take it brunch didn't go so well."

"It was fine -until he practically accused me of being...never mind."

"Oh, no way! You're not leaving me hanging like that! Accused you of being what? Too horny for him?" Meg chuckled.

"Well, he didn't actually accuse me -it was more like he implied something," Alex reluctantly admitted.

"Geez, Alex! If your conversations with him are _anything like this one_, no wonder the poor guy's frustrated and fed up with you!" Meg quipped. "I never realized what a sucky communicator you are!" she laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes, hating to admit to herself that her sister was right. When it came to the lines of communication between her and Bobby, they often were tangled.

"When he picked me up on Sunday, he noticed an empty wine bottle. He insinuated during brunch that I'd either shared it with another man on Saturday night or drank it by myself, like some closet alcoholic. I don't know which pissed me off more."

"Yes you do," Meg said knowingly.

Without asking, Alex volunteered, "How could he think I was with another guy on Saturday night, after the night we shared on Friday? Did he think it meant nothing to me?" she wondered in disbelief.

"Because he's insecure Bobby Goren, that's how," Meg reminded her sister. "How many times have you told me? Hell, you said he's relieved every goddamn morning when you show up for work, he's so afraid he's gonna lose you as a partner. Imagine how he'd feel losing you to another man -a lover - when _he's_ so in love with you."

Alex was wide-eyed again, staring across the table. "What do _you_ know?"

"I know you better talk to him Alex and set things right. Two months is long enough to torture the poor guy -I just hope it's not too late, for both of your sakes."

"That's just it, Meg. I let so much time pass -just 'cause I'm stubborn like Dad. What if it's too late?"

"For Bobby to forgive you? For the two of you to give it another try?," Meg asked. "No way. Not with the way he loves you."

Alex's shoulders slumped; he head cocked to one side -eerily resembling her partner's usual stance. "How do you know? What makes you so sure?"

Meg smiled. "Because _I_ saw the look in his eyes last night when I mentioned your name."

For the first time in weeks, Alex had hope. She couldn't wait to get back home -to privacy, and call Bobby. She knew it'd be a hard call for her to make, but eating some 'humble pie' would be a small price to pay if it got him back -with her-where she knew he belonged.

For the first time in weeks, her heart and stomach felt that old familiar nervous/scared excitement. After a quick round of good-byes to her sister and parents, Alex headed home.

X X X

**Bobby's Apartment**

It was now 1:30 and Bobby couldn't stand another minute of rattling his apartment. He had no plans -nowhere to go, but he needed to get out and occupy himself. "_They should be done with brunch by now -Alex will be home later. I'll call her then ...or maybe I should just drop by? No, I shouldn't do that. She'll get angry if I catch her at a bad time -or interrupt something,"_ Bobby wondered to himself. A little voice in the back of his mind whispered "_You mean find her with somebody else there_," but his will pushed the thought back into repression.

He grabbed his keys and headed out. Walking usually served him well, exercising his body, while simultaneously exorcising the demons from his mind.

X X X

**Alex's House**

Upon entering, Alex dropped her purse, kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the phone. She dialed and immediately noticed her quickened pulse and the knot of anxiety in her stomach.

It rang 6 times before his answering machine picked up.

"Damn," she cursed. "Should I leave a message? He's gonna see my number on his caller ID anyway...but...no, no message." She hung up.

"I'll try his cell," she mumbled. "Or maybe not. What if he's in the midst of a 'Saturday matinee' with Dee-Dee," she said sarcastically. "I've gotta stop doing that," she chastised herself.

She dialed his cell number. It began ringing. "_Please, please pick up Bobby_."

X X X

**Corner of Broadway & Houston Street**

Bobby had walked several blocks down Broadway, heading south towards Canal. He loved the energy there -the vendors, merchants and restaurants. He decided he'd grab himself some authentic Chinese for lunch. It also afforded him the opportunity to keep his Mandarin in practice.

He waited in a crowd of pedestrians for the traffic signal to change to "Walk." The ringing of his cell phone startled him.

He grabbed the phone from this clip at his waist. His first reaction was to check the caller ID -hoping the call wasn't originating from 1PP. The glare of the sun, however, made the LED difficult to read and, before it rang too many times and went to voice mail he decided he'd better answer, no matter who was on the other end.

"Goren," he snapped, as the light finally changed and he proceeded to cross with the hoard of people.

"Bobby. It's me," Alex tentatively spoke...just as the horn of a delivery truck drowned out anything audible.

"Hold on a second," he grumbled, annoyed at the loud interruption. "Traffic."

Once safely on the other side, with traffic noise subsided to normal, he spoke again.

"Goren."

"It's me, Bobby."

His heart raced -until he reminded himself not to fool himself. "_Eames -we must be getting called in_," he thought to himself with disappointment.

"Eames. I can hear you now -sorry about that. We getting called in?" he asked.

"No -um, no."

His heart leapt again.

"Bobby. Do you think you can come over?" she asked with trepidation.

"Yes," he answered too quickly, but didn't care. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

He heard her sigh on the other end. A long, tired sigh. He could sense her hesitation.

"_We're wrong_, Bobby."

"_Oh my God, please tell me I didn't hear that -she said 'we're wrong' -she's going to tell me she can't stand working with me anymore -she wants another partner, or a transfer_," his mind rushed through the possibilities -all negative, as usual -as panic set in his gut.

"Eam--- Alex..." he stammered, a pleading intonation in his voice, but she interrupted.

"I'm ---s-so sorry for everything that wen-went wrong Bobby," her voice hitched as she tried unsuccessfully to hide the emotion. She knew it would be a difficult call to make, but she hadn't anticipated how emotional she'd actually be -just at hearing his voice.

"I just want us -I _need us_ to be all right. Will you come?"

"_Thank you, God. She wants us to be all right. She still wants there to be an 'us_,' he repeated to himself with relief, as the tension in his lungs and chest decompressed. "Yes, Alex. I'll be right there!"

He had snapped his phone closed so quickly, in excitement, that he'd missed her parting words.

X X X

**Alex's House**

"Thank you, Bobby. I love you."

End. Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Reclaiming Love**

While hanging up the phone, she breathed a sigh of relief; "He's coming."

As far as she was concerned, the hardest part -taking the first step and reaching out to him-was over. She'd done it. She still wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say to him once he arrived but, suddenly, it didn't seem all too important. All that did matter was that Bobby was on his way and, no matter what explaining, arguing, apologizing or whatever was about to take place, the end result would be that she and Bobby would be all right -and together. She'd settle for no less.

Alex quickly glanced around the living room; making sure things were tidy. She then went to the bathroom and checked her appearance in the mirror. "Ugh...I've looked better," she moaned, then quickly ran a brush through her hair.

Her stomach was doing little flip-flops; her heart was racing with the anticipation of seeing Bobby. She laughed as she remembered her mother's advice when she was a young woman. "Mom was right," she chuckled. "When _just the thought_ of a guy makes your body feel like _this_, it _must be love_."

X X X

Bobby couldn't get back to his apartment soon enough. As soon as he'd flipped his phone closed, he headed back in a flat-out jog. Sure, his heart was racing, but it wasn't from the exertion of the run. It was because of where -or, more accurately, _who_ he was running to. He dodged and weaved through traffic and pedestrians alike, finally arriving at his doorstep.

He needed only to grab his car keys and he'd be on his way to her, "To my Alex," he found himself saying.

And while his heart raced -even faster than his legs had raced to get him back home, his mind was racing at an equal pace. He wondered why she had sounded upset on the phone; he wondered what had finally prompted her to call him after so many weeks had passed; he wondered what he would say to her to help make things right between them; he wondered a hundred different things. And then he remembered what Lewis had told him the night before -and a hundred times before that: "_You think too much, man_!" He knew his friend was right and he laughed at himself.

X X X

Only half an hour had passed since her phone call but Alex was fidgeting -pacing the house, peeking out the window, anxiously awaiting Bobby's arrival. She realized that Meg was right -she'd tortured him long enough. She was amazed at how quickly Bobby had agreed to come; knowing full well that any other man would've told her to get lost, after the way she'd treated him. "I'm terrible. How does he put up with me?" She berated herself.

Hearing the sound of a car pull up, hear heart jumped as she peered through the blinds. "Damn...just the neighbor."

She wandered from room to room, first checking the fridge, to make sure she had something to offer him to drink. Then around her bedroom -which was neat. She'd put clean sheets on the bed the night before and smiled to herself, "_just in case_," as she dug through her dresser drawer and retrieved some of the sexy lingerie she'd purchased two months earlier.

She was lost in thought -back to that night and the feeling of being in his arms-as her fingertips glided over the sexy black bra.

Then the doorbell rang.

X X X

Alex made her way to the front of the house, nervously tugging and straightening her clothes and running her fingers through her hair. Her heart pounded even faster, once she looked through the glass panes and saw him standing on the stoop.

She opened the door and flashed him a smile -a small, nervous one.

He did the same.

"C'mon in," she said, and stepped aside.

"Th-th-thanks," he managed to stutter.

As he walked by her, the scent of her filled his nose and he breathed deep, relishing it.

As he walked by her, she noticed that he looked slightly flushed; his skin glistened -as if he'd been perspiring. She inhaled deeply after he passed by "_Mmmmmm, Bobby-smell_," she smiled to herself, as a shiver ran over her neck. "_Bobby, and his cologne -and his pheromones from sweating. I'm doomed_," she silently, gleefully admitted.

He reached the living room and stood near the end of the sofa, his hands in nervous motion, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He didn't know what to say or do.

As Alex closed the door, she called to him, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Bobby was thirsty from his run and quickly answered, "Water's fine."

Alex returned from the fridge holding two bottles of water. She handed one to him and watched as he immediately twisted off the cap and gulped, emptying at least half.

"Wow, you must've been thirsty," she teased, then took a sip from her own bottle.

Bobby nodded, "It's warmer out than I realized. I um, I kinda rushed back to my place," he admitted self-consciously. "I- um, I probably should've taken a shower -sorry," he said. He lifted his bottle and drank the rest.

"Uh-uh," Alex practically whispered, as she took a step closer.

He eyed her cautiously, as he noticed her eyes spying his now-empty bottle.

"Can I get you anything else?" Alex asked, stepping even closer and reaching to take the empty bottle from his hand.

Their fingers brushed. "_His hands are so warm_," she thought.

"_Her hands are so soft_," he thought. He stood still, just looking at her.

"Are you okay? You look a little flushed," Alex said, stepping even closer. She reached her right hand up and placed her palm again his forehead.

"_God, that was so lame_," she thought. "_But I needed some excuse to touch him_."

"_The oldest trick in the book_," Bobby inwardly smiled. "_She just wanted an excuse to touch me_."

Alex slowly slid her hand from his forehead, gently cupping and caressing his cheek.

"_Mmmm, underneath that sexy stubble, his cheeks are so soft_," she thought.

She'd been watching Bobby's face. When she reached to touch his forehead, he had looked at her curiously -skeptically. But as her hand traveled to his face, his eyes closed, as if he was concentrating on nothing but the feel of her skin on his. He nuzzled his cheek against her palm and she knew it wasn't a deliberate action by him but, rather, a reflex -an instinct. He still craved and found comfort in her touch.

When his eyes reopened, Alex was standing closer yet.

He reached up and removed her hand from his cheek, lowering their now-entwined fingers to chest level between them. Their eyes never broke contact. They could feel the heat radiating between their bodies, their breaths quickening.

"Why did you ask me here, Alex?" he asked softly.

She practically melted at the tone of his voice and the rich chocolate of his eyes piercing hers. She had _so many_ reasons -so many explanations to give him, but she couldn't find her voice -not yet. She was afraid that once she began explaining and apologizing that the floodgates would open and she'd babble an incoherent stream of every thought and emotion she'd had for the past two months. She didn't want to sound irrational or hysterical.

After several seconds of silence (which astonished him, since he'd never seen Alex at a loss for words) he asked again.

"Alex? Why did you want me to come here today?"

She felt her throat tightening.

Bobby watched her, sensing her unease. He saw glistening in her eyes. "_Oh no, please don't let her cry_," he thought.

Suddenly, without warning, he took his hand from hers and, instead, pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight against his chest with his powerful arms.

And as soon as she was in his arms, the tears began to fall.

He kissed the top of her head. "Sshhhh, it's all right," he whispered. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he assured her as he kissed her head again and stroked her hair.

Alex sniffled and sobbed, "But I do have to answer, Bobby. I have to apologize and explain to you."

"It's okay," he assured her. "You can tell me later if you want to, okay?" he said, as he pulled back and held her by the shoulders. "We have a lot of talking to do -but later's okay."

"_Even with her red eyes and face full of tears and her nose running, she's beautiful; God, I love this woman_" Bobby thought.

He took her dainty chin in his fingers and raised her head, so he could look at her.

"You don't have to tell me why you asked me here..." he said.

When she began to protest, he pressed his index finger against her lips to hush her.

"How about, instead, I'll tell you why I came?"

She smiled and nodded, hitching a breath as she sniffed again.

His gaze was fixed on her. He lowered his head, bringing their faces within inches.

He spoke softly, but with assurance -with conviction. "I came --because **I love you, Alex**."

He let a few seconds pass and watched as his words sank in. He saw the spark of happiness return to her eyes.

And then he claimed her mouth with his in a desperate, longing, passionate kiss.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Kiss and Tell...And Kiss Some More**

They stood there, in front of the sofa, kissing. Whatever hurt or anger that Alex had felt for him over the past two months was certainly gone.

Minutes earlier, Bobby had _initiated_ the kiss but it was Alex who'd taken control -hungrily returning and deepening each of his kisses. He'd never felt such passion from any woman. His mind was a blur, as he tried to keep track of all the feelings and sensations he felt as she touched him.

It was as if she couldn't get close enough to him. She hugged him and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, pressing him to her. She ran her fingers through his sweat-dampened curls, to the back of his neck, then to his face, where she gently traced the border of their melded lips with her fingertip.

Each one's tongue explored the other's mouth, tasting and teasing. Bobby remembered back to their first kiss on the patio -how her skin felt, how she tasted of fruity wine. He remembered what that kiss had done to him and his body -and, once again, his body betrayed him, exhibiting without doubt the lust he had for her.

She felt it, too, and pressed into him even harder, squirming and rubbing against him as the desperation of their kiss continued to grow.

Her ardor more than surprised him -it was more than intense. He never imagined that her physical yearning for him would hold such ferocity but, here she was, his little Alex -letting him know in no uncertain terms how badly she wanted him. And he wanted her equally, if not more.

But not yet.

**X X X**

Mrs. Eames made a fresh batch of iced tea and carried it out to the back deck, where her husband and daughter, Meg, sat talking about the latest family news.

"Thanks, Mom," Meg said, as she reached for a glass and a wedge of lemon.

"You're welcome, honey," she smiled, as she took the seat opposite Meg.

"Do you think your sister's been acting - -_different_ lately?" Mrs. Eames asked.

"Different?" Meg asked. She shook her head 'no' after sipping from her glass. "No -she's been grouchy as usual," Meg tried to joke.

Johnny Eames chuckled behind his newspaper.

"You sister's not grouchy," Mrs. Eames said. "She just hasn't seemed like herself lately. I thought maybe she would've confided in you."

"No," Meg shook her head again, in a lie. "She and Bobby are working on something big," she added vaguely.

"Oh, well, I can understand that. Some of the cases they work on are so big and complicated," she said sympathetically.

"You can say that again," Meg agreed, then silently laughed to herself, _Bobby sure is BIG and complicated_.

**X X X**

Bobby raised his hands, gently taking Alex's cheeks between his palms. He slowly weaned himself from her kisses and took a step back. He smiled at her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

He continued to hold her face, fixing his gaze into her eyes.

"We need to talk," he whispered in a raspy voice.

He lowered his hands to her shoulders and took another step back, towards the sofa. The bulge below his waist suddenly made him feel conspicuous.

He watched Alex's face -watched her eyes travel up and down his body. She was now just as flushed as he was when he arrived.

His hand traveled down the length of her arm, finding hers, and guiding her a step towards the couch so they could sit.

They sat on the couch, breathless and flushed. A sense of awkwardness crept upon each of them as they realized how strange it was that seconds earlier, in their moment of passion, they were completely comfortable and at ease. And now, apart -not touching - and knowing they had to talk things out -the feeling of unease returned.

Sensing that Alex was feeling the same thing, too, Bobby reached for her and pulled her close, under the protective comfort of his arms. She leaned into him and settled against his chest. An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her lips and she nuzzled closer.

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "That was nice."

"Mmmm," she hummed, as her hand came to rest on his chest. "I've missed you."

The room went quiet. Both of them knew they had to talk. Each of them had things they wanted to say, but the words didn't come easily. Finally, after a minute or two, Bobby found the courage to begin.

"You know, we could've been doing that for the past eight weeks," he said with a chuckle, half teasing to ease the tension.

"That -and more," Alex replied, equally playfully.

He kissed her head again. "So, what happened? What did I do wrong?" he questioned, assuming the blame.

"You didn't do anything, Bobby," she said, (_except use a hooker as a substitute for me --God I've got to stop thinking those things. I already promised myself I'd never let him know I know -I never want to embarrass him --I've got to accept it and forgive him and move on_) as she glided her fingers over his pectoral muscle.

"I must've done something," he persisted. "I apologized a few times -I didn't mean anything by it when I asked you about the wine bottle...and then you just stormed off..."

He felt her move against his chest as she shook her head 'no'.

"Well...if you insist," she said, still in a playful tone. "It wasn't just Sunday. I was mad at you Friday night, too."

"Fra-Friday? Friday night was perfect. I thought you had a nice time," he answered, sounding sincerely perplexed. "I know I did."

"I would've had a _nicer_ time if you'd have come in when you brought me home."

"You really got mad at me for that?" he asked.

"Well -maybe 'mad' isn't the right word. "Maybe...confused...disappointed."

"I - I wanted to show you a nice time, Alex. Din-dinner and dancing - tr-treat you like a lady," he explained.

"You did, you did," she assured him.

"You made it _perfectly clear_ to me on the ride home how you wanted the evening to end," Bobby said, as if reminding her -more of edge to his voice.

Alex freed herself from his arm and sat up straight on the couch, exclaiming "What!?"

"I said, 'you made it perfectly clear to me on the ride home how you wanted the evening to end'."

"And just how do you figure that?"

Afraid that things were going to take a turn for the worse, Bobby gave her a playful little smile and held out his hand. "Come back over here and snuggle, and I'll tell you."

It was a bribe she didn't mind accepting, so she smiled and settled back against him.

"Okay, I'm back," she said. "Now tell me how on earth you came to that conclusion."

Bobby chuckled. "Umm, maybe it was because for the entire hour and a half ride home you complained about every one of your dates expecting to..."

He paused, searching for a tactful substitute for "get laid." Then continued, "To be invited in, just because they bought you dinner."

"I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about them!"

He squeezed his arm tighter around her. "Well," he began, as he kissed the top of her head again, "I wasn't taking any chances. You deserve to be treated like a lady -by a gentleman."

"Well, it wouldn't have _been_ a 'chance.' If you'd have come in, it would've been a sure thing," she sassed him back. "From our kiss on the patio, I figured you got my message loud and clear - I know for sure that at least _a part of you did._" Her hand traveled down his body and came to rest dangerously close to the aforementioned part.

They again sat in silence, while Alex thought about his words.

"So, um -you were disappointed, huh?" he teased with an almost-gloating tone.

She giggled and slapped his thigh. "Don't get cocky!" she warned.  
The two of them laughed at her poor choice of words and he hugged her tighter.

"You know, I had a big night planned for us. I bought sexy lingerie and everything -and you had to go be a gentleman," she teased.

"Wh-what kind of s-sexy lingerie?"

"I'm not telling...it'll spoil the surprise," she said, slapping his leg again.

"Wh-when do I get the surprise?" he asked wearing a devilish smile that she couldn't see.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. It was her only answer.

"So -what do you want to do? What do you think we _should do_?" Bobby asked.

She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh. "I think we should start over."

"I think that's a good idea," Bobby agreed, smiling. "We'll pretend that tonight is our first date. I'll go home and shower and pick you up later. We'll have dinner and go dancing," he said, squeezing her. "But _this time_, I promise I'll come in when I drive you home. How does that sound?"

"Well," Alex smiled slyly as her fingernail traveled up and down his thigh. "It sounds like a good idea -_except_ for two things."

"T-t-two things? Wh-what?" Bobby stammered.

"The dinner and the dancing," Alex answered.

Bobby was confused at first, but as her hand traveled to his fly and she gave a gentle squeeze, he understood her loud and clear. He was going to see her 'lingerie surprise' sooner than he expected.

End Chap. 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Keeping Something to Yourself Isn't Lying... ...Right?**

Bobby felt the familiar stirring below his waist, as visions of... _What?!_ Dee-Dee in her 'Alex' getup: black lacy bra, garter belt and silk stockings danced in his head. The thought shocked him for a moment, but then he realized it was the last sexy imagery his brain would be likely to conjure up, never having seen Alex like that, nor knowing what color her sexy lingerie was.

He shook all thoughts of Dee-Dee from his mind and stared into Alex's eyes as she turned toward him, forcing him to recline against the sofa's armrest, and squirmed up the length of his body.

_Oh, she's good. She **so** did that on purpose -the way she did that grinding thing against my crotch with her hipbone and made sure that her breasts were rubbing against me as she slithered up my belly and chest. Oh yeah, my horny little partner, this is gonna be good_.

Now face to face, Alex raised her hand and gently stroked the hair at his temple. His eyes closed under the comfort of her gesture.

"Bobby?"

"Mmm.."

"I have to tell you something."

"Mmm?"

"Open your eyes."

When his lids fluttered open, he found Alex's tawny eyes; love and lust filled staring into his. His eyebrows knitted with curiosity.

"Okay, they're open," he said unnecessarily just to tease her.

She smiled a little, then looked deeper -even more seriously into his eyes. "I love you so much, Bobby."

She saw the look on his face. He didn't need to say a word. She knew she had just made him the happiest man on Earth.

In an instant, his fingers were combed through the hair at the back of her head as he pulled her close and kissed her, passionately on the mouth -and cheek, ear, neck-and back to her mouth. Each time he removed his lips to move to a different location, he whispered desperately, "I love you."

His strong, warm hands traveled up and down her back. His left hand worked away the fabric of her top until he could feel bare skin; his right hand traveled further down, cupping around her ass and pressing her weight harder against him.

Every inch of his body was heightened in sensitivity. He knew she must have been feeling the same.

His hand began to work at the fabric, wanting -_needing_ to strip her of the barrier between him and her silky flesh. She raised herself up a bit, helping him lift the shirt over her head and his hand immediately cupped and kneaded her breast -but only for a few seconds, until he began working at the clasp to remove the hindering garment, as well.

Alex pulled back from their kiss and raised the strap back to her shoulder.

Bobby gazed up at her, breathing hard. _Oh shit...maybe I shouldn't have done that...I'm going too fast for her. I shouldn't make another move-not until I get a cue from her_.

Alex looked at him with eyebrows raised -a tiny smirk on her lips. "What about my sexy lingerie?" she teased.

Bobby shook his head slightly, 'no'. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms -then back up. His eyes made the same pattern over her face and torso. Her smoldering eyes, her silky flesh -interrupted by her pink bra-and then flesh again on her sexy, toned tummy. _Damn that bra_, he muttered to himself.

Alex, still waiting for his answer, held her position above him.

He looked at her and through panting breaths seethed, "The hell with the lingerie. I wanna get things _off_ you -not put 'em on."

She laughed at his candor. D_efinitely not the Bobby I know...he must be thinking with his other head,_ she gloated to herself.

Alex's eyes quickly darted around the room. It was early afternoon and the walls were awash in warm, golden sunlight.

"Now? Here? In broad daylight?" she teased him, pretending to be demure.

Bobby gave a slight nod, 'yes' and raised his eyebrows. "The better to see you with, my dear," he quoted.

"Ooohhh, you _are_ a big, bad wolf, aren't you?" Alex played along as she leaned into him and ran a fingernail down the center of his chest.

Their kissing and petting resumed and, within a couple of minutes, their clothing was a tangled heap on the living room floor.

**X X X**

**4:45 p.m. - In Alex's Bedroom**

She'd been lying in his embrace for the past fifteen minutes, enjoying the closeness and the afterglow of their lovemaking. She thought to herself how amazing and incredible it felt. There weren't enough superlatives to describe the things he'd done to her--the way he made her body feel. And when it came to describing how her heart and mind felt, she was so far beyond ecstatic that those words had yet to be invented.

Finally succumbing to her body's exhaustion, (not only from her recent lack of sleep, but from her three intense orgasms) she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Bobby had been lying there awake, but with his eyes closed. He felt such excitement at finally 'having' Alex -not just physically, but at being on the 'same page' emotionally, as well. His heart swelled with joy and contentment at knowing he'd never be apart or estranged from her ever again. It had been his dream for years, and this afternoon it had finally come true.

He noticed how her body sank into a deeper relaxation. He listened to her even breathing. His angel--his savior, was asleep in his arms. His life couldn't be more perfect than at this moment.

He opened his eyes and looked around her bedroom. It was neat and tidy, 'tho he knew she wasn't obsessive about it. It was painted in a calming pale green and, although not furnished with frilly, feminine things, it was obvious that it was a woman's room. It had an aura of softness and comfort -of being lived in.

The late afternoon sun had now moved to this, the west side of her house, and sun filtered through a few crooked slats of the room-darkening blinds. He found it fitting that a small ray of light shone upon her, illuminating the highlights in her hair, then crossing the hollow of her cheek to the corner of her mouth. He watched the beam of light continue to move across her as the sun set and the room fell into an orange/red twilight hue that made him feel even cozier.

Bobby lay there, still so as not to disturb her, for a good hour. It didn't bother him, as he was very used to lying in bed and not actually sleeping. His mind was always full of thoughts and kept him occupied. And suddenly a thought came upon him.

_What was I ever thinking with Dee-Dee? Obviously I wasn't thinking. Did I really think I could fool myself into thinking I could replace this with some -substitute? What the hell is wrong with me? There's not enough money in the world that could buy this feeling. I'm an ass. I can never tell her. She wouldn't understand how lonely and messed up I was. She'd never forgive me -she'd think I was some kind of pervert of something. She'd never be with me again. No...no...she can never find out..._

Alex stirred against him, rousing him from his thoughts.

She smiled when she felt him -when she opened her eyes and saw him really there. It hadn't been a dream. She raised herself up on one elbow and kissed him. And it was all he needed.

They made love again.

**X X X**

**8:00 p.m. at Bobby's Apartment**

As he walked from his bedroom in his midnight blue Armani suit, Alex smiled. She loved teasing him, so she asked, "I thought I voted for skipping dinner and dancing?"

He snorted a chuckle. "You did -but that was _before_ you got what you wanted," he teased back.

"Robert Goren!" she exclaimed, pretending to be insulted.

"Besides, you said you wanted to start over...and I'm starving."

"We could've stayed in bed and ordered a pizza -it would've been fine with me," she smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well -after this afternoon, you deserve _a lot more_ than a pizza," Bobby corrected.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she smiled.

He walked to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Good, 'cause I meant it as one. You ready?"

Alex nodded. "Where are we going?" she asked, as he locked the door.

"Back to the Starlight -dancing," he said.

"I know that -I meant for dinner."

"Oh - um, a little Italian place in Newburgh -Frontera's."

"Sounds quaint," Alex answered.

"It is -it's cozy -an-and the food's great. Besides, once we're done eating, the Starlight is only another twenty minutes away."

**X X X**

**Frontera's Ristorante, Newburgh, NY**

From the moment they entered the restaurant, Alex felt the charm and the coziness. Bobby had explained on their drive up that early in the evening it could be considered a 'family' place, but by this hour of the night it would be filled with couples, such as themselves, looking for an authentic Italian meal, quiet conversation, and more than a hint of romance.

She looked around the room as the seating hostess led them to their table. Bobby was right. It was as if they'd passed through a portal from Upstate New York directly into a quaint Italian town.

There were mostly 'tables for two,' covered in white linen cloths that still held their sheen. The detective in her surmised that they must be relatively new, because they didn't yet look worn from the frequent laundering. Everything on the tables gleamed, from silverware to water and wine glasses.

Small, round glass vases were on the tables, each holding a different assortment of fresh flowers -no two were alike. Alex was sure this was done purposely by the owner to add to the atmosphere, and it was successful. For all she knew, some little old Italian woman could've hand cut those flowers earlier today from her Tuscany garden.

Once seated and having placed their drink orders, Bobby perused the menu, while Alex was still taking in the décor. She noticed not only how exquisitely the linen napkins were decoratively folded and displayed, but also how their brick/burnt orange color perfectly matched the washed umber paint on the walls. It was obvious to her that this was a restaurateur who knew and cared about every aspect of his business.

Finally opening her menu, she commented to Bobby, "If the food is half as good as the atmosphere, I'll be happy."

Bobby smiled, happy to know that his dining choice was pleasing her. "It's better."

The waitress approached and served their drinks. "Are you ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?" she politely asked.

Bobby knew that Alex had just opened her menu and began looking at the plethora of dining selections, so he answered, "A few more minutes would be good, thank you."

As Alex continued reading, she asked Bobby, "Do you know what you're having?"

"The veal scaloppini ... oh, do you want the antipasto? Or calamari marinara appetizer?"

"Either one's fine. Whatever you're in the mood for," she smiled.

"Okay." Bobby removed his napkin from his lap and leaned closer to her across the table. "Excuse me a minute -I'm gonna go to the men's room."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Sure, go ahead."

Bobby had been gone for only a minute, but Alex had made her selection. She looked up from her menu and admired the room again, smiling and saying to herself, _a perfect end to a perfect day_.

She watched as the seating hostess led another romantic couple to their table. He was a big, burly guy -every bit Bobby's size, but more 'rough around the edges. _He's kind of handsome -in a rugged sort of way_, Alex thought to herself just to pass the time.

But when she saw the man's '_date_,' she didn't know what to think -**or** do.

END Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Forgive and Forget?**

Alex felt as if the bottom dropped out of her stomach. Her heart began to race. She feared what would happen once Bobby emerged from the men's room and spotted his former paramour-for-hire.

She took a deep breath to try to compose herself, but it wasn't working. _What will Bobby do? -Will he panic? Will he try to get through dinner pretending he hadn't spotted Dee-Dee? No, there's no way Bobby could do that -he'll be too uncomfortable -a nervous wreck. Maybe I'll pretend I don't feel well and we can just leave?_ Different options whizzed through her mind but she realized that time was running out. Bobby would be walking back to their table any second.

**X X X**

Bobby felt euphoric - on top of the world. Finally, he and Alex were together -really together. They'd professed and demonstrated their love for each other all afternoon and tonight would be just as fabulous: a wonderful, romantic dinner, followed by dancing at the Starlight. He couldn't wait to again feel her in his arms. He headed back from the men's room towards the dining room and laughed to himself when he noticed the confident swagger of his walk.

**X X X**

Alex sat at the table with her heart and stomach twisting in anxious dread. _I'll keep my eyes on Bobby's face to see if he notices her -of course he's going to notice her...she's the most beautiful woman in the room -in a red dress, no less-- but no matter what happens, I'm just gonna play it cool_. She watched him approach. His eyes were fixed on her; he was smiling. He reached the table and sat down.

"Has the waitress been back yet for our orders?"

"Not yet," Alex said. She reached across the table for his hand, trying to keep his attention at their own table.

"Don't worry -I washed 'em," he chuckled.

"I think it's too late for me to worry about catching your germs," Alex quipped back, smiling.

**X X X**

Three tables to their right, Dee-Dee and her burly companion shared a laugh. It was a playful, flirtatious giggle that Bobby recognized.

"_No...it couldn't be_..." He kept his eyes fixed on Alex -afraid what he would find if he turned to his right. His eyes were on his date, but his ears were now honed in to what was going on around them. His heart was pounding.

Alex noticed his distraction and began talking to him, to regain his attention.

She watched him begin to fidget nervously in his chair. _Oh no -he spotted her_.

**X X X**

Dee-Dee and her date tapped their glasses in a toast. She drank and laughed again, tossing her head back and causing her long dark hair to cascade over her shoulders and down her back. The man across the table appreciated every inch of her beauty and knew she was worth every penny.

From the corner of her eye, Dee-Dee caught a glimpse of someone else's date. _Oh no...Bobby and Alex. Okay, think fast, Dee-Dee girl._

She leaned in closer towards her date, revealing even more of her ample cleavage.

"Don't look now, but we have company," she whispered, understated.

"Okay...I won't look. Who?"

"Three tables over," she said, tilting her head in their direction " -a cop."

"Shit," the big man mumbled. "You sure?"

"Uh-huh," Dee-Dee said, and took another sip of her drink.

The big man stole a glance to his left.

"You know him?"

Dee-Dee detected something in his voice -she wasn't sure if it bordered on disbelief or jealousy.

"Not him..._HER!,_ Dee-Dee said. She had already made up her mind that she would deny any knowledge of knowing Bobby.

"She used to work Vice. I haven't seen her in a while, but I'm sure -that's her."

"I don't know her -but the guy's a Detective, --a good one. And his boss is one of my best friends." The man ran his hands over his face and mumbled, "Shit."

Dee-Dee kept her cool, outwardly, but her insides churned. She was worried for Bobby -how he would react if he saw her. How Alex would react. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their evening. She had to protect him. Their 'relationship' would always remain confidential -she owed him that, not only because of the unspoken code of conduct in her profession, but also because of the genuine fondness her heart held for him. She wanted him to be happy-with Alex.

"Look, let's just get our waiter's attention and pay for our drinks. I'll tell him that I'm not feeling well and that we've decided to leave," Dee-Dee whispered.

The big man gave her a scowl of annoyance, but remained silent.

"Oh, don't be like that Baby," Dee-Dee cooed, easily slipping back into her escort persona. The big guy was, after all, paying her for an enjoyable 'date'. "Look at it this way: we'll just get to the hotel sooner," she said invitingly and gave him a wink. "Besides, we can order from room service."

**X X X**

"You okay?" Alex asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Bobby almost jumped at the sound of her voice. "Uh, um-yeah, fine."

Mercifully, the waitress returned and took their dinner orders, then stopped back a minute later to place a basket of warm bread and rolls in the middle of the table, along with butter and olive oil flavored with herbs.

"Mmmm, looks delish," Alex said, trying to keep Bobby's attention. She knew that Bobby had already spotted Dee-Dee, but if he wasn't going to say anything and keep up the charade, so be it. She could play that game.

"You want me to butter a roll for you?" she asked.

"Oh, um -no-no thanks, I can do it," he stammered nervously and reached for a piece of Italian bread and a pat of butter.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked again.

"Y-yes, why?" Bobby questioned, trying to appear normal.

"You seem -distracted. You keep looking that way," she said, nodding her head in the direction of Dee-Dee's table.

"It-it's nothing. I thought I recognized somebody," he answered, then immediately wished he could retract his response.

In a sordid way, Alex was beginning to enjoy watching Bobby squirm. She wasn't trying to be difficult or mean to him, but at the same time, she couldn't fight the urge taunt him. Nor could she deny the pang of jealousy that stabbed at her when she looked at Dee-Dee. Despite her self-imposed vow to forgive and forget and her true desire to spare Bobby embarrassment, she knew that she was still suffering some hurt and resentment. _Forgive and forget is alot easier said than done._

Alex glanced at Dee-Dee and her companion. _Stop it, Alex...just stop it. You love him -just, play along and enjoy a nice dinner, _she admonished herself. Her inner pep talk didn't work. She couldn't stop herself.

"Ahhh," she said with a nod and a knowing smile. "I thought she looked like your type."

End Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Confession is Good for the Soul**

Bobby finished chewing and swallowed his bread. "I wasn't referring to _her_," he said. "I was talking about _him_," he half-lied. His voice had a childlike intonation of "so there" which Alex couldn't help but notice.

_Okay, he's gonna keep lying to me_, Alex thought. Him? Where from?

Bobby didn't want to reveal the man's identity. He felt for the guy -or at the very least could relate to him. He was off duty and not only had a right to his privacy, but had driven over an hour out of his way to protect it. Why else would he be so far outside the City? No -the big Lieutenant was trying to be discrete and Bobby would honor that.

"I um, I remember him. He was a year ahead of me in the Academy."

_Great, another cop falls prey to Dee-Dee_, Alex snipped to herself.

_Damn, I wonder how many cops she has for clients_, Bobby wondered.

"Good evening, Madam, Sir," said the tuxedo-clad gentleman who had approached their table. "May I entertain you?" he asked, as he laid a long-stemmed red rose in front of Alex's place setting.

Alex smiled.

"Please, do," Bobby said.

The elderly man smiled, lifted his violin and began playing a romantic selection.

**X X X**

Dee-Dee gave the waiter an apologetic look as she rose from her seat. Both she and the big Lieutenant were grateful for the distraction at Bobby's table, enabling them to leave unnoticed.

_I'm gonna give the damn violin player a fifty for that_, Dee-Dee thought to herself as she and her date briskly left the restaurant.

**X X X**

When the music ended, Alex and Bobby politely applauded. Bobby reached into his pocket, retrieved his money and said something in Italian as he handed the minstrel twenty dollars. The man smiled, gratefully accepting the generous tip and answered Bobby in Italian.

As soon as the gentleman moved along to the next table, Bobby's eyes shot across the room -to the now empty table where Dee-Dee had been. _Thanks Dee-I owe ya one_, he thought to himself. He felt his shoulders and chest -and the knots in his stomach relax. He and Alex could get on with their evening. The potential disaster had been averted -at least for the time being.

Across the table, Alex's eyes had made the same discovery: an empty table. _Thanks Dee-Dee -I owe ya one for that._

"That was Antonin Dvorak," Bobby said, then took a sip of his wine.

"Who, that little old man?" Alex asked with a teasing smile.

Bobby laughed at her humor. _That's my little Alex -always a wise-ass. God, I love her_.

"He said that I'm a lucky man -and that nothing makes a meal more appetizing than to have a beautiful woman sitting across the table."

_Gee, he must've noticed she's gone, too. He just got a lot more relaxed. Looks like we'll have a nice night, after all_.

Bobby leaned closer over the table. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Once or twice," Alex smiled.

Bobby raised his glass in a toast. "To my beautiful lady."

"Thank you," Alex smiled and blushed, as she gently touched her glass to his.

**X X X**

It was just after 1:00 a.m. Bobby and Alex had danced to practically every song during the night.

Each of them had pushed thoughts of Dee-Dee from his/her own mind and they enjoyed each other's company. Each dance brought back feelings that they had on that first night -discovering each other --relishing the wonder of being in each other's arms; feeling each other close.

Bobby laughed at himself. _Before, I couldn't wait to get her on the dance floor and feel her in my arms again...and now that I've got her on the dance floor, I can't wait to get her home and into bed. Maybe that's been my problem in life? I'm never satisfied._

"You ready to call it a night?" Alex asked.

"Are you tired? Feet hurt?" Bobby whispered into her hair and pressed her closer.

"Both," Alex laughed.

Bobby stopped moving to the music. "Just one thing before we go," he said with a little smile.

He took her hand and guided her outside to the patio, over to the railing where they had shared their first kiss. As before, he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her to stave off the chill of the mountain air. She tilted her head back to lean against him and gazed up at the black velvet sky.

Bobby raised his left arm, pointing with his index finger. "See that star? The big bright one over on the left?"

"Mmm, mmm," Alex nodded.

"You should make your wish on _that one_. _It works_," Bobby said with certainty.

"It does, huh?" Alex smiled and snuggled back into him. "How do you know?"

Bobby leaned his head around her left side and kissed her ear, then whispered, "Because that's the one I wished on a couple of months ago -and here you are."

Alex smiled. _He can be so sweet_. "Oh, it's that easy?" she teased.

"Mmm, mmm...like magic," his whispered and gave her a squeeze.

She couldn't resist his charm for another second. She turned in his arms to face him, looking up at him with a smile.

He looked down at her -into her eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"I love you," he said -so seriously.

He bent down to kiss her, amazed at his never satiated lust for her, as she returned his kiss with equal passion.

**X X X**

They laid in the darkness of her bedroom, amidst sweat-dampened, tangled sheets. Both were totally satisfied -at least for the time being.

Music from the living room stereo made its way softly into the bedroom. Alex lay, wrapped in his arms, held snugly against his chest. She listened as the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal following his most intense climax ever.

She knew it had to have been around 4:00 a.m., as the birds had begun chirping. Sunrise wouldn't be far behind.

"It's a good thing we can sleep in," she murmured against his chest, placing a soft kiss over his heart.

"Mmmm."

It was all he said, but Alex knew he delighted in the thought, as did she.

She laid there and began thinking about how fortunate they were that things had turned out the way they had tonight, with Dee-Dee taking it upon herself to leave the restaurant and diffuse the situation. Things could've gone much differently.

Alex knew that, sooner or later, she and Bobby would have to talk about it. Keeping secrets was no way to start this newfound portion of their relationship. It would eat away at them, eventually. Besides, Alex didn't want to live day in and day out with the anxiety of when they might possibly run into Dee-Dee again. She remembered the awkward feeling-the panic in her stomach earlier that night at the restaurant. She never wanted to go through that again. _But how the heck am I gonna broach the subject with Bobby_?

She laid in the stillness of the room, listening to the music in the background.

"I love this song," she whispered, while her finger traced a abstract design over Bobby's pectoral.

"It's one of my favorites," Bobby mumbled.

Alex felt a twinge of guilt for having disturbed him. His voice had sounded like he was near sleep but she couldn't let this opportunity pass by. It was as if the radio gods had provided her with the opening she needed.

"It's true, you know, Bobby."

"What's true? That you'll stand by me? I already know that," he whispered and tightened his arm around her to pull her closer.

"Yes, that's true," Alex said. "But I wasn't talking about that line."

He didn't say anything, so she continued.

"I mean the other line - 'nothing you confess could make me love you less'."

She felt his body stiffen. Her ear, still pressed against his chest, heard his heartbeat quicken. He was getting nervous.

Although his body betrayed him, he kept his voice calm. "What do you want me to confess? How much I love you?" He kissed her head.

She freed herself from his embrace and raised up on her right elbow. Her left hand gently caressed his cheek, then she took her index finger and traced a line down his forehead, nose and across his lips.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

"Uh-huh...but if you want to tell me again, I'm all ears," he tried to joke.

"I love you so much - and I know how embarrassing and painful this would be for you..."

Now Bobby was really beginning to panic. He really had no idea where Alex was going with this -but he dreaded her next words.

"So I'm going to confess first."

There was no turning back now. Alex took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled-steeling herself. _Well, here goes_... "I know about Dee-Dee."

**X X X**

It was 5:35 a.m. on Sunday morning and she was still lying wrapped in his arms. Daylight filtered through her still-crooked blinds; birds sang louder; scents from the neighborhood bakery wafted through her screened windows. They had done it. Talked without fighting -cleared the air about everything. Sure, there were a few rough spots -explanations, tears and apologies, but they had done it. From this point forward, Alex and Bobby would be all right.

Bobby kissed her mussed hair one last time before drifting into a well-deserved and much-needed slumber. "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Bobby."

**X X X**

One week later...

When Pasquale DiGennaro reported for work, the hostess handed an envelope to him. "A lady dropped this off. Said to give it to you."

The little Italian man opened the envelope and unfolded a piece of mauve stationery to reveal a crisp fifty-dollar bill. The paper also bore the mark of a 'kiss' in red lipstick. That was all.

Dee-Dee always kept her word.

THE END

Big thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Hope it turned out how y'all wanted.

Musical credit:  
The Pretenders - I'll Stand By You.  
(I know - I use that song a lot in my stories, but I can't help it...I love it and think it fits B/A so well)


End file.
